Como Si Fuera Cierto
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Sasuke se muda a un apartamento. Lo que no sabe es que, en su estadía, tendrá que lidiar con una "compañera de piso" muy particular. UA Basada en la Pelicula
1. ¿Hogar Dulce Hogar?

**I'm Back!** ;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Puso las maletas en el suelo de la acera y respiró profundamente, levantando la cabeza para tratar de encontrar la punta de ese enorme edificio que, prácticamente, se perdía entre las nubes. Su nuevo hogar.

Miró hacia ambos lados de la calle repleta de autos y de gente que corría apurada por llegar a ningún lado. Él, por su parte, enterró sus manos en los bolsillos de sus gastados jeans.

Las cosas se habían dado con mucha rapidez. No había pasado más de una semana en la cual Fugaku Uchiha, su padre, le había pedido que se mudara a su edificio en Konoha, la capital del país del Fuego, para que lo ayudara y comenzara su formación como gerente y, más adelante, presidente de la cadena de hoteles y clubes campestres de la familia Uchiha.

Ahora, estaba parado frente a la enorme edificación ubicada en la calle más céntrica de la ciudad de Konoha, en la cual su padre había comprado un piso exclusivamente para que él viva.

Sujetó las únicas dos valijas que había traído y junto con la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, cruzó las puertas de ese lujoso sitio.

El interior era como cualquier otro edificio. Se veía un extenso y ancho pasillo el cual luego se dividía en dos. Las paredes se veían adornadas por lámparas y estaban pintadas de blanco, al igual que el techo. El suelo estaba recubierto de alfombra gris, la cual parecía no tener mucho tiempo estando allí.

Se detuvo frente al ascensor y fijó su vista en la placa que había al lado de las puertas de éste. Diez pisos. Con razón era tan alto. Volvió a meter la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una pequeña llave adosada a un número dorado. Número 14.

Repasó nuevamente la placa en la pared. Sin contar el lobby en el cual se encontraba parado en ese momento, los pisos contaban con dos departamentos cada uno. Por lo cual, su nuevo hogar, estaba en el octavo piso. Suspiró pesadamente. Hasta arriba había tenido que mandarlo su padre.

Apretó el botón que llamó al ascensor, el cual no tardó más de diez segundos en aparecer tras abrirse las puertas. Cargó todas sus cosas dentro y marcó el número 8 en el mando que había en el muro recubierto de alfombra.

Mientras el cubículo subía, él se apoyó en una de las paredes y enfocó su vista en el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo que tenía frente.

La imagen que le mostraba era la de un muchacho de, aproximadamente, veinte años; vestido con unos simples jeans y una camiseta negra. Con el cabello alborotado y algo largo, de color negro azulado peinado liso en el frente y en pico en la parte de atrás. Su rostro mostraba una palidez típica de él, extendida por toda la piel perfecta. Y, para completar su extraña pero encantadora apariencia, poseía unos profundos ojos negros, los cuales se veían fríos a simple vista y podrían intimidar a cualquier persona.

Se estudió repasando su mirada por toda su silueta un par de veces. Había crecido mucho desde la última vez en que había estado en Konoha. No era que no le gustara la ciudad, sino que prefería más la tranquilidad y la serenidad que le brindaba su antigua casa en donde vivía con su hermano mayor Itachi, desde que su madre había muerto hacía ya tres años.

Trató de no recordar ese acontecimiento que tanto lo había lastimado y, sin que de diera cuenta, las puertas del ascensor ya estaban abiertas invitándolo a salir al pasillo de lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Sacó las maletas y caminó unos pocos metros hasta posicionarse frente a dos puertas confrontadas una a cada lado del pasillo, las cuales tenían grabadas respectivamente el 13 y 14 en color dorado.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de su correspondiente puerta y la giró dos veces hacia la derecha para luego escuchar un 'clic' indicando que se había abierto.

No había logrado aún girar la manija para ver por primera vez su nueva casa cuando escuchó ruidos detrás de él.

Se giró justo a tiempo para ver como la puerta con el número 13 se abría para dar paso a un chico rubio de enormes ojos celestes. Iba bastante despeinado y con la camisa no muy bien abrochada que digamos, parecía apurado. Cerró la puerta fuertemente y embocó la llave para cerrarla. Parecía dispuesto a salir corriendo al terminar su tarea, pero al darse vuelta se encontró con algo que rompía la monotonía del simple pasillo que veía todos los días al salir de su casa. Frente al 14 había un chico morocho, el cual lo miraba confusamente.

El rubio agitó la cabeza y la dejó caer de lado.

- Y tú… ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, sin nada de tacto.

El moreno levantó una ceja. Inmediatamente, el rubio pasó su mano delante de su rostro como espantando algo.

- Ay, disculpa mi falta de modeles… Hola, Soy Naruto Uzumaki – se presentó estirando la mano y con la otra rascándose la nuca.

El muchacho sonrió tenuemente y la sujetó.

- Soy Sasuke Uchiha – respondió el moreno – Un gusto.

- Igual digo… Em, ¿Te mudaras al 14?

¿Qué esa pregunta no era obvia?

- Si, mi padre me compró el departamento.

- Que extraño… – murmuró Naruto, desviando la vista, posándola en la puerta.

- ¿Qué es extraño? – quiso saber Sasuke siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su nuevo vecino.

- ¿Eh?... ¡No, nada! Bueno, Sasuke, bienvenido. Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo toca mi puerta. ¿Está bien?

- Muy bien, gracias. Lo mismo digo.

- Perfecto – Naruto sonrió contagiando un poco de su amabilidad a Sasuke.

- ¿A dónde ibas? Si me permites preguntártelo, parecías apurado – reparó el moreno en la vestimenta mal puesta de su acompañante.

- ¡Kami, cierto! ¡Es que tenía una entrevista de trabajo! Tú sabes, algo que hacer en el verano, ¡y me quedé dormido! Dime, ¿Cómo estoy?

- Bueno… bastante bien pero te aconsejaría que arregles esa camisa.

Naruto miró rápidamente como iba vestido y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

- ¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias, Sasuke! ¡Al rato nos vemos! – exclamaba mientras se desabotonaba la camisa alejándose por el pasillo y desapareciendo por las escaleras. Al parecer, no tenía tiempo para esperar el ascensor.

Quedó observando el lugar por donde el muchacho había desaparecido y sonrió de lado. Sería una estadía interesante.

De repente, sintió un aroma dulce. Un embriagador aroma a cerezas. Arqueó las cejas y miró a lo largo del, no tan extenso, pasillo. No había ninguna ventilación por donde pudiera entrar ese aroma. No sabía de donde había salido, pero era exquisito.

Levantó los hombros y, restándole importancia, entró en el departamento por primera vez, llevando consigo todas sus cosas y cerrando la puerta al pisar el piso de madera que decoraba el suelo de su living.

Dejó sin cuidado sus maletas en el suelo y deposito la mochila que cargaba en el hombro sobre una pequeña mesa que se encontraba cerca. Paseó su vista por el lugar y sonrió complacido. Su padre sí tenía buen gusto, después de todo.

El ambiente era perfecto para él. Simple y moderno. Un sofá blanco se encontraba posicionado en el medio de la sala, frente a un televisor colocado en la pared izquierda del lugar. A cada lado del plasma se alzaban dos estanterías cargadas de libros y CD's de música. Se acercó para investigar. Fue pasando su dedo índice por el lomo de cada uno de los libros para encontrar que casi todos eran sobre medicina. No comprendió aquello pero, conociendo a su padre, tal vez solo los había comprado porque se verían bonitos ubicados en ese sitio. Suspiró y volvió la vista a la pared contraria a la puerta, en donde había un enorme ventanal que regalaba la vista de una Konoha recién despierta y ya en movimiento. Se acercó y abrió la persiana y salió al balcón. Era un lugar precioso. Apoyó sus antebrazos en el barandal y se recargó sobre él admirando la vista por unos momentos y perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Tras unos minutos en estado de transe, despertó gracias a la bocina de un auto. Volvió la vista hacia abajo y pudo ver que la calle estaba infestada de coches perfectamente ordenados en un embotellamiento que se extendía dos cuadras más.

Sin importarle, volvió a adentrarse en su departamento y cerró la ventana corrediza para que el ruido no entrara a su casa. Acto seguido, caminó hacia el pasillo que se dirigía seguramente a la habitación y al baño. Disfrutó la vista de las paredes revestidas de un papel color crema. Nuevamente se sorprendía de que su padre tuviera tan buen gusto en cuanto a decoraciones.

Entró por la primera puerta que encontró a su derecha. Era el baño. De un impecable color blanco, era bastante simple. Una tina al final de la habitación, un lavabo y el escusado decorado con un espejo sobre él.

Se dirigió hacia la otra puerta la cual daba acceso a una amplia habitación. En las paredes se alzaba un papel tapiz de color blanco decorado con algunos cuadros sobre el. La cama situada en el medio era de tamaño grande, cubierta con un acochado del mismo color de las paredes. En esquina izquierda del lugar había un armario enorme y un espejo a su lado. Era… aceptable, supuso Sasuke.

Salió de su cuarto y volvió al pasillo. Al final de este se encontraba otra puerta. No se podía imaginar que sería. ¿Otra habitación? No, su padre le había dicho que solo tenía una. Caminó y giró la perilla. Una escalera.

Sintiendo curiosidad, se dispuso a subir por el oscuro lugar hasta llegar a otra puerta. La abrió e inmediatamente sintió una corriente de aire golpearle el rostro.

Era una azotea. Enorme y extensa. Desde la cual se podía ver el hermoso paisaje que le ofrecía la ciudad. Se acercó al borde pudiendo apreciar todo perfectamente. Se sentía una paz enorme en ese lugar, le encantaba.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca, indicaban las 10.15. Decidió comenzar a desempacar y luego tratar de encontrar a su padre.

Volvió a su nueva casa y, colocando su maleta sobre la ordenada cama, empezó a ordenar todo prolijamente en el armario.

Se entretuvo dos horas más hasta que su estomago comenzó a reclamarle por la ingesta de comida. Sujetando las llaves, se dirigió a la salida. Bajó los respectivos pisos hasta el loft. Salió del lugar y miró hasta ambos lados. ¿Dónde podría haber una cafetería?

Se puso en marcha, caminando con aire despreocupado hasta que dio con un pequeño lugar. Se veía apacible, y no estaba muy lleno. Entró haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla. Se acomodó en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana y esperó a que alguien le tomara la orden. Pronto, una mujer de mediana edad se presentó a su lado con libreta y lapicera en mano. Tras ordenar un platillo simple, se dedicó a esperar mirando a la gente que pasaba por la acera.

Mientras tanto, llamó a la oficina de su padre, desde la cual le informaron que su padre estaba en un pequeño viaje de negocios. Y que volvería en dos días.

Perfecto. Tenía dos días libres hasta que Fugaku lo llenara de responsabilidades que a él ni le importaban.

La continuidad del día fue normal. Se decidió por inspeccionar el barrio. Lleno de edificios y negocios comerciales. Sasuke prefería mil veces más poder vivir en un lugar más tranquilo, pero no se quejaba, la posición era muy buena.

Ya por la noche, se encontraba en su apartamento, cambiando los canales del televisor sin ánimo real de dejarlo en algún programa especial.

Suspiró y apagó el televisor.

- Bah, nunca hay nada de lo que quiero ver… - protestó dejando la lata de cerveza que estaba tomando sobre la mesa. Abrió un paquete de frituras y se mandó un buen bocado a la boca. Escuchando las agujas del reloj correr, resopló por segunda vez. Tomó lo que quedaba de bebida y, al sentirla vacía, se levantó para ir a la cocina en busca de otra.

Sacó una segunda lata del refrigerador y se dispuso a volver a su lugar inicial: el enorme y cómodo sillón de la sala de estar.

Abrió la lata de camino a la otra habitación, pero en el momento en que pisó el suelo de su living, una figura desconocida apareció delante de él, brindándole un susto de muerte.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La silueta dio un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Sasuke hizo lo mismo y, con la boca abierta, estudió a quien tenía delante.

- ¡¿Q-qué demonios haces en mi casa!? – gritó temblorosamente la mujer que tenía delante de él.

Sasuke levantó una ceja, intrigado. ¿_Su_ casa?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, por Dios. ¡Hacía siglos que no publicaba nada acá! No escribí mucho después de Recuperando El Amor, la escuela me volvía loca (En realidad, me vuelve loca) pero era hora que diera la cara! :)**

**Estoy feliz de volver y les traigo este fic, basado en la película Como Si Fuera Cierto. No es igual que la película, pero de ahí saqué la idea.**

**Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruto escribiéndolo para ustedes. **

**Besos enormes. Nos leemos pronto. Reviews? **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. ¿Tú casa? ¡Mi casa!

**I'm Back!** ;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 2: ¿Tú casa? ¡Mi Casa!

Sasuke se mantuvo alerta. Muy bien, era su primer día viviendo allí y alguien ya se había metido. Perfecto. ¿Y como era eso de _Su_ casa? ¡Esa era **Su** casa!

Estudió de pies a cabeza a la persona que tenía delante.

Era bastante… peculiar. ¿Por qué? Bueno, no todos los días se veía a una mujer con cabello rosa. Aunque no podía decir que le quedara mal ese peinado corto y con picos en la parte inferior… ¿Él había pensando eso? Su tez era pálida, aún más pálida que la suya y eso, de por si, ya era demasiada palidez. Poseía unos enormes ojos verde jade y una boca pequeña, que se encontraba curvada en una mueca de miedo.

Era de contextura pequeña y delgada, daba sensación de poder romperse en cualquier momento, aunque en esa posición de defensa, era poco posible creer que podrías hacerle algo sin que te zarpara un golpe. Llevaba ropa común. Una camisa roja ajustada con unos jeans y zapatos con tacos bajos.

Según su criterio, era una bonita muchacha pero ese no era el momento indicado para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas. Tenía que averiguar asuntos más importantes como ¿¡Que hacía esa mujer en su casa!?

Antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier pregunta, la mujer levantó sus manos en señal de protección y comenzó a hablar nerviosamente.

- ¡No hay nada importante para robar aquí!

Sasuke se descolocó por completo, casi suelta la cerveza que resbalaba por la lata y su mano a causa de la sacudida por el susto anterior.

- ¿Qué…? – comenzaba a preguntar cuando se vio interrumpido.

- No hay dinero… no hay drogas – continuaba la pelirosa, sacudiendo sus manos en el aire.

- ¡Yo no estoy robando! – Se excusó Sasuke inmediatamente – ¡Tampoco soy drogadicto!

La mujer asintió lentamente, pareciendo calmarse poco a poco.

- Ok… veamos, hay un refugio cerca de aquí. Le daré dinero si es lo que quiere pero salga de mi casa y… ¡y deja de tirar cerveza en mi piso de madera! – exclamó de pronto, cambiando su semblante nervioso a uno de enojo, al mirar el desastre que Sasuke había ocasionado con la bebida.

Sasuke miró su mano y el piso, extrañado de que se haya enojado tanto por eso. Solo… se limpiaba. Creía que tenían una situación más importante que atender.

- Escucha, yo no soy un vagabundo ni nada de eso. Vivo aquí. – respondió el Uchiha lentamente, pensando que así la mujer lo entendería.

En cambio, la pelirosa solo frunció el entrecejo. Luego suspiró y lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes.

- Mira, no puedes vivir aquí porque yo vivo aquí. Esta es mi departamento.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que lo renté – respondió ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Bueno, eso ya era un misterio. ¿Ahora resultaba que eran dos los dueños de ese hermoso apartamento?

- Mira, creo que es todo un malentendido. Yo llegué antes. Y lo lamento si te dijeron que el departamento estaba disponible, pero mi padre ya lo compró para mí y ya tiene arreglado todo.

- ¿Malentendido? No, tú eres el que no entiende. No puede haber malentendido. ¡Este es mi departamento! ¡Estas son mis cosas! Mi living… mi sofá… mi lámpara… mi mesa… oh, por Dios… - se acercó al último objeto nombrado y miró con horror todas las frituras y restos de comida que había sobre él - ¿No te enseñaron nunca a usar un mantel? – preguntó aún más enfadada, volviendo la vista hacia Sasuke, quien todavía no creía lo que estaba pasando. – ¿Sabes que? No me importa quien seas, te irás.

Y dicho esto, emprendió camino hacia la cocina.

- No lo puedo creer, buscaré una escoba, esta todo sucio ¡Tengo un cerdo viviendo en mi casa! – murmuraba mientras se alejaba. - ¡Y quiero mis llaves de vuelta!

- ¿¡Que?! – Exclamó Sasuke, por fin - ¡Yo no me iré a ningún lado! – dijo en su defensa, caminando detrás de ella hacia la cocina. - ¡Te digo que esto es un malentendido! – dijo al entrar a la habitación, pero cuando buscó a la muchacha con la mirada, no la encontró por ningún lado.

En el lugar, repasó todo con la mirada. ¿Dónde se había metido? Traspasó la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el pasillo central y buscó hacia ambos lados. Ni rastros de ella.

- ¿Hola? – llamó dubitativamente. - ¿Dónde estas?

Pero nadie le contestó.

Sintiéndose el ser más tonto de la tierra, miró la cerveza que aún tenía en su mano. Definitivamente, no bebería más esa noche. Le estaba haciendo mal.

Dejó la lata en la heladera y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada. Cerrada. Tal y como él la había dejado cuando entró. Sin dudarlo, le puso traba y la cerró con llave.

Volvió al sillón y miró el desorden que había enfurecido tanto a la pelirosa anterior. Eso sí había sido raro. Tal vez se había confundido de departamento y había entrado al suyo por equivocación. Sí, seguramente eso había pasado.

Miró la hora, 8.25 de la noche. No había nada más que hacer, por lo que se daría un buen baño y se iría directo a la cama.

8.35 ya estaba dentro de la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente limpiara su cuerpo y se llevara sus preocupaciones. Tras diez minutos, se secó y rodeó su cadera con una toalla. Pisó el suelo con cuidado de no resbalarse y giró para mirarse al espejo, el cual estaba empañado por el vapor de agua caliente. Con la toalla que tenía a su izquierda, lo limpió vagamente y al quitar el pedazo de tela, el espejo le devolvió el reflejo de la pelirosa enojada que había visto no hacía más de media hora antes.

- ¡Te dije que te fueras! – replicó la muchacha.

Sasuke se giró rápidamente, logrando lo que había estado tratando de evitar: patinarse con el suelo. Se sujetó a duras penas del lavabo, impidiendo golpearse contra algo. Al recomponerse, buscó con la mirada a la mujer pero nuevamente había desaparecido.

Ok, eso ya era preocupante. ¿Acaso estaba viendo fantasmas?

Decidió ponerle fin a ese asunto. Se cambió rápidamente y secándose el pelo, se dirigió hacia la entrada principal. Salió de su departamento y, haciendo menos de dos pasos, llegó hasta la puerta de enfrente. Tocó dos veces y esperó ser atendido.

Dos minutos después, un rubio con cara de curiosidad le habría la puerta asomando su cabeza.

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué pasa?

- Hola Naruto… em, yo quería hacerte una pregunta.

- ¡Claro! ¿Quieres pasar? – respondió enérgicamente el rubio, abriendo la puerta en su totalidad, invitándolo a entrar. Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en el departamento.

Estructuralmente era igual al de él, pero tenía menos muebles y en distintos lugares de los suyos.

- Estaba por preparar mi comida. ¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Tengo Ramen. – decía mientras caminaba dando pequeño saltos hacia la cocina.

- Gracias, pero ya comí. En realidad, venía solo para hacerte una consulta.

- ¡Ah, claro! ¿En que te puedo ayudar? – preguntó Naruto, poniendo toda su atención en el moreno.

El Uchiha no sabía como decir lo que tenía rondando en la mente.

- Naruto… estoy viendo a alguien… - bien, primera frase dicha.

El rubio lo mantuvo mirando y luego posó una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro.

- ¡Eso es genial!

- ¿Es genial? - Repitió Sasuke, irónicamente.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema?... ¿Tiene novio?

Sasuke suspiró y bajó la cabeza, decaído _Este chico es un dobe_.

- No, quiero decir que… estoy viendo… - no supo como decirlo, lo trataría de loco. – Creo que estoy viendo… a una mujer… un espíritu.

La boca de Naruto se transformó en una perfecta 'O' y quedó en silencio por unos momentos. Sasuke llegó a pensar si se habría quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos.

- Naruto…

- ¿Un espíritu? – reaccionó por fin, sonriendo sin creerlo. ¿Acaso eso le parecía divertido?

- Sí, eso creo.

- ¿Y es bonita?

Por inercia, llevó su mano hasta su cara y la pasó por ella. _Confirmado: es un dobe_.

- Sí, es muy bonita. – replicó sarcásticamente el moreno.

El rubio asintió y lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

- Ok, entonces: has visto un espíritu… ¿Estuviste tomando?

El Uchiha resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

- Solo… tomé dos cervezas.

- ¿Solo dos? – investigó Naruto, levantando sus cejas.

- Muy bien, tal vez algunas más… ¡Pero eso no justifica que este viendo a una mujer en mi departamento!

- Lo se, lo se. – Dijo el ojiazul – Veámoslo por este lado: cansancio, bebida, sueño, no lo se… tal vez te la imaginaste.

- ¿Imaginarla? ¡Se quejó porque tenía frituras en su mesa! – exclamó Sasuke. Al parecer, su nuevo vecino no iba a ser de gran ayuda en ese misterioso caso.

Con ese comentario, Naruto hecho a reír como loco.

- ¡Hey Dobe, ¿Crees que esto es gracioso?!

- ¿A quien le dices Dobe?, ¡Teme! – se quejó inmediatamente el rubio. Se enfrentaron con la mirada hasta que Naruto recuperó su compostura (si alguna vez la había tenido)

- Muy bien, Sasuke, te creo. Pero no ha pasado nada. Déjala y… tal vez no vuelva nunca. Tal vez estás cansado. Solo olvídate de eso, ¿si?

- Eso era exactamente lo que tenía pensado hacer si no hubiera vuelto a verla hace dos minutos cuando salí de la ducha. – respondió el moreno.

- ¡¿El espíritu te vio desnudo!? – preguntó Naruto haciendo esfuerzos por no volver a reír; causando el sonrojo del Uchiha y ganándose una mirada de odio. – Está todo bien, Sasuke. Olvídate y sigue con tu vida… hablando de vida, ¿quieres salir algún día conmigo? Para conocer el lugar, ¡tiene las mejores discotecas de toda Konoha!

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa torcida. Su vecino podía estar un poco loco pero no parecía mala persona. Tras aceptar la invitación, se despidió y volvió a su apartamento, deseando no volver a ver ni un solo pelo rosa de esa muchacha, o de esa imaginación que había tenido.

Había sido una noche muy movida, pensó en cuanto cerró la puerta con llave, nada que una cama y unas pastillas para dormir no pudieran arreglar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acá les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi fic! Gracias a los que dejaron Reviews con el primero, este capitulo va para ustedes. Sin ustedes no soy nada :) **

**Espero que les guste este segundo capi, actualizaré tan rápido como pueda. Lamento los errores, si los hay por algún lado. :P**

**Nos leemos pronto. Besos enormes. Reviews?**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	3. Descubriendo Quien Eres

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 3: Descubriendo Quién Eres 

El día siguiente pasó con tranquilidad. Se levantó tarde, descartando la posibilidad de desayunar sin que la comida se llamara almuerzo, por lo que pasó por el departamento de Naruto y le preguntó si no quería ir a comer algo por ahí. Tal vez, él conociera otros sitios más que la cafetería a la cual había ido el día anterior.

Su hiperactivo vecino no tardó en decirle que sí y que conocería uno de los lugares en donde fabricaban la comida de los dioses.; el cual resultó ser un lugar no muy alejado de allí, llamado "Ichiraku", cuya especialidad era… Ramen.

Sasuke pudo comprobar por primera vez que Naruto no comía, sino tragaba su comida.

Pudo comprobar, también, que 17 platos de ramen fueron necesarios para hacer que su compañero se llenara por completo.

No se le escapó el dato de que esa comida era la preferida del rubio.

Y también pudo comprobar que Naruto sería un buen amigo, con el cual podría hablar amenamente y reír por sus comentarios.

El día no había podido comenzar mejor.

Por la tarde, recorrieron la cuidad en la camioneta del rubio. Regalo de su padre, le había dicho Naruto, el cual trabaja en la Discográfica Uzumaki, muy famosa en el país del fuego. Repetidas veces, Sasuke la había escuchado nombrar pero no se había dado cuenta de que Naruto podía ser el hijo del famoso Minato Uzumaki.

Tras un día de diversión junto a su nuevo amigo y vecino, Sasuke decidió volver a su departamento para comer algo y llamar a su padre, el cual, suponía, ya había vuelto de ese viaje de negocios.

Como el día anterior, sacó una cerveza de su refrigerador y se dispuso a disfrutar de una noche acompañado de la luz del televisor y los programas que este le brindaban.

10.05 PM eran cuando el moreno emprendió viaje hacia su dormitorio, en el cual le esperaba la enorme y cómoda cama, a la cual ya se había acostumbrado.

Se recostó a sus anchas y cerró los ojos. Había sido un buen día.

- ¿Estas loco? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Esa voz… ¡Esa voz la conocía! Se incorporó de golpe divisando inmediatamente a la mujer pelirosa frente a su cama, con los brazos en jarras y el rostro enojado.

- Por Dios… - murmuró Sasuke pasándose una mano por su rostro.

- Suficiente, llamaré a la policía – dijo la muchacha golpeando su pie contra el suelo.

- No, esto es un sueño… estoy soñando – comenzó a repetirse Sasuke, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos fuerte. – Es uno de esos sueños en que no sabes que estás soñando…

La mujer se posicionó a su lado en la cama, extrañada por la actitud del hombre.

- ¿Cómo sigues entrando a mi casa? – preguntó mirándolo.

- Eres tú la que entra – respondió el Uchiha abriendo los ojos, encontrando los jades de ella.

La muchacha resopló, negando con la cabeza.

- Dios, esto es más serio de lo que pensé…

- Vete. Tú no existes, no eres real – dijo Sasuke, tapando su rostro con la almohada, harto de la situación.

- Ok, voy a hacerte algunas preguntas y quiero que contestes con sinceridad. ¿Está bien?

- Déjame en paz.

- No. Ahora, ¿has aumentado tu consumo de alcohol últimamente?

- Si, ¿y a ti que te importa? – contestó sin mirarla. ¿Cuándo demonios se terminaría eso?

- ¿Oyes voces o ves cosas que, normalmente, no deberías ver? – continuó ella, comenzando a caminar alrededor de la habitación.

- ¡Si, te estoy viendo a ti! – exclamó Sasuke, enojado, apartando la almohada que había estado cubriendo su rostro. La muchacha le regaló una mirada de odio y luego se acercó para sentarse a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Has buscado ayuda profesional?

- ¿Hmp?

- ¿Si le has preguntado a alguien porque ves cosas que no tendrías que ver?

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Aléjate de mi – le ordenó al verla tan cerca.

- ¿Te sientes paranoico?

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?

La pelirosa asintió.

- Tomaré eso como un sí. Ahora, escúchame con cuidado: has estado teniendo alucinaciones sobre haber rentado un departamento que, en realidad, pertenece a otra persona. Estas enfermo mentalmente.

¿WTF? No había mejor expresión para definir el rostro de Sasuke en ese momento. No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Un fantasma se aparecía en su habitación diciéndole que estaba enfermo mentalmente? Bueno, eso sí que era nuevo.

- Toma la almohada – dijo la mujer.

Sin despegar la vista de ella, hizo lo que le dijo.

- Verás que en la parte de atrás, hay una pequeña mancha negra que hice cuando tomaba café. Mira. – le ordenó señalando la almohada con su cabeza.

Sasuke obedeció y al girar la almohada, encontró, efectivamente, la mancha que ella había nombrado.

- Si no fuera mi cama, ¿Cómo sabría eso? – Indagó ella – ¿O que las sábanas están rotas en la punta? ¿Y que guardo los recibo de la luz en mi mesa de noche izquierda? Ábrela y cerifica, si quieres.

Sasuke lo hizo, topándose también con las cuentas de la luz de ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? No entendía nada.

- Creo que debes comenzar a aceptar el hecho de que podrías estar enfermo mentalmente – continuó hablando la pelirosa, en tono comprensivo, sin quitar su mirada del Uchiha.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas, preocupado.

- ¿De veras…? – murmuró inconcientemente. _¡¿Que estoy pensando?! ¡Yo no estoy mal de la cabeza!_

- Sí, esta es mi casa. Mi habitación, mi cama, mi mesa, mi foto… ¿Y mi foto? – preguntó al mirar la mesa de luz derecha. Sasuke giró la vista. ¿Foto? Nunca había visto nada sobre esa mesa.

- No había ninguna foto allí cuando me mudé.

- ¡Si la había! – Se enfadó la pelirosa nuevamente - ¡Me la robaste! ¡Suficiente! ¡Llamaré a la policía!

- ¡No! ¡No hagas eso!

- ¡Tarde! ¡Ya lo estoy haciendo! – replicó decidida pero cuando trató de sujetar el teléfono, su mano traspasó el objeto. Ambos quedaron como piedra al ver eso. Confundida, repitió la acción dos veces más con el mismo resultado. - ¿Que le hiciste a mi teléfono? – preguntó extrañada.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, sin articular palabra.

- No puedo… no… - bajó los hombros y volvió la vista inquisitiva hacia el moreno - ¡No te muevas! Usaré el de la cocina. – advirtió y salió caminando rápidamente para perderse en el pasillo.

El Uchiha salió de la cama de un salto y fue tras ella.

- Esto no es necesario, no llames a la policía… - comentaba hasta llegar a la cocina en donde encontró… nada. Otra vez, la muchacha había desaparecido.

_Ahora estoy oficialmente intrigado. Y algo asustado_, pensó Sasuke apoyándose contra la pared más cercana.

Se decidió. Iba a llegar al fondo de ese asunto como fuera.

Es por eso que, al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue tomar el teléfono y llamar a su padre.

- _¿Hola?_

- Padre, soy Sasuke.

- _¡Sasuke! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gustó el apartamento que te compré, hijo_?

- Sí, sobre eso quería hablar…

- _¿Que sucede? ¿Hay algo malo con el lugar?_

- No, no. Es perfecto… pero quería saber si tenías el número de las personas que vivían antes en el departamento.

_- Repito, ¿pasa algo malo?_

- No. Solo quería saber quien vivía antes que yo me mudara. Solo curiosidad.

- _Bueno, la mujer con la que hablé no quiso contarme mucho sobre eso. Fue como un accidente en la familia, o algo así._

- ¿Accidente?

- _Sí, una tragedia que… no lo se, Sasuke, sabes que no soy de meterme en la vida de las personas…_

- Espera, entonces… ¿Puede ser que quien viviera antes aquí halla… muerto?

- _Puede ser, como puede ser también que esté tomando mangos en las Islas Canarias. No lo se. Ni me importa, hijo. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí y que te gusta el lugar._

- Sí… gracias, es un bonito lugar.

- _Me alegro que te haya gusto. ¿Ya conoces a alguien?_

- Mi vecino es… alguien interesante. – _Alguien Dobe,_ mejor dicho – Nos llevaremos bien.

- _¡Perfecto! Porque yo tendré que salir de viaje por una semana._

- ¿Una semana? ¿Cuándo podré verte y comenzar a aprender cosas de la empresa?

- _Paciencia Sasuke. Yo creo que eres el único muchacho de 20 que se queja por tener tiempo libre en Konoha. ¡Disfruta! ¡Vive! Llama a tu vecino y salgan a parrandear. Y nos vemos la semana entrante._

Sasuke esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Claro papá. Suerte.

- _Adiós Uchiha_ – y dicho esto, la comunicación se cortó.

Fugaku tenía razón. Debía vivir la vida. Era joven y libre. Debía disfrutar y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer…

…luego de llegar al fondo del asunto de la chica pelirosa.

Salió de su departamento y del edificio, y caminó tres cuadras hacia el norte, en donde Naruto le había indicado que había una surtida biblioteca.

Llegó hasta el lugar y entró silenciosamente. Dentro había varias personas vagando por los pasillos. Levantó la vista, recorriendo cada uno de los estantes con la mirada. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que suspirara enojado. ¿Dónde carajo estaba la sesión de Eventos Paranormales? ¿O espíritus? ¿O algo parecido a lo que él estaba viendo?

- Disculpa, por aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas.

Una voz lo sobresaltó haciéndolo girar hacia la derecha. Había un muchacho con cara de aburrimiento y las cejas levantadas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta y su ropa era verde y negra. En su pecho llevaba un gafete con la inscripción "Shikamaru" en letras negras lo que indicaba que era el encargado de allí.

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Aquí no encontrarás lo que buscas – repitió Shikamaru tranquilamente, girándose y comenzando a caminar. – Ven, sígueme.

Sin entender aún, el moreno lo siguió cruzando casi toda la biblioteca. Llegaron a un pequeño estante apartado de donde estaba revisando anteriormente. Shikamaru repasó los lomos de los libros con el dedo índice y sacó tres en medio de esa acción.

- Esto sí te servirá. – replicó mostrándole los tres libros. "Apariciones y espíritus"; "Comunicación con el más allá", "Quieren decirnos algo"

Sasuke los tomó, dubitativamente. ¿Cómo sabía ese muchacho que él estaba buscando libros sobre esos temas? Los observó por unos momentos. Tal vez esos textos lo ayudarían a descubrir porque seguía encontrándose a una pelirosa en su apartamento.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas otra cosa?

Sus ojos negros volvieron a encontrarse con el muchacho con expresión aburrida. Éste solo levantó las cejas, inquisitivamente.

- No, con esto estará bien. Solo… ¿Cómo supiste? – quiso saber Sasuke, intrigado. Aunque, luego de lo que estaba pasando en su vida actualmente, no creía que pudiera haber cosa que lo pudiera sorprender.

Shikamaru levantó la comisura de su labio.

- Mejor, no preguntes – respondió él. Y luego se alejó.

El moreno se quedó allí por unos momentos más. ¿Qué acaso los acontecimientos raros no se iban a acabar en su vida?

Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió nuevamente a su casa. Naruto no estaría ese día. Le había dicho que iría con su hermana Ino a visitar a su padre y que volverían al día siguiente, ya que Ino siempre insistía en quedarse a cenar junto con su madre.

Se pasó el día leyendo los libros que Shikamaru le había dado. Había varias técnicas interesantes y hasta ridículas para hacer que un espíritu aparezca o se valla de un lugar. Él, personalmente, no creía en eso pero decidió intentarlo.

Ya a la noche, sujetó el libro y una vela encendida. Buscó la pagina 15 y, leyendo atentamente, comenzó a recitar:

- "Despierte Espíritus… levántense… no teman… aparezcan… muéstrense" – _No puedo creer que esté haciendo esta idiotez_ – "Aparezcan…"

Paseó la vista por la habitación sin ver nada extraño. ¿Ahora resultaba que la pelirosa no iba a aparecer?

- ¿Hola?... ¿estás aquí? – preguntó al aire, dejando la vela sobre el libro en la mesa. - ¿Puedes aparecer?

Nada. No sucedió nada, excepto que una bocina se hizo escuchar fuera del departamento. Suspiró molesto. Agarró el paquete de papas fritas que había planeado comer esa noche y lo abrió.

- Bien. Tengo papas fritas grasosas y crujientes – comenzó a decir en voz alta, levantando la bolsa – Y no hay mantel alguno en la mesa… voy a tirar las papas en la mesa…

- ¡No te atrevas! – gritó la pelirosa apareciendo de la nada, haciéndole una seña de advertencia con la el dedo índice extendido.

- ¡Aja! – Sasuke no pudo reprimir ese grito. Había cumplido su cometido. Ahora, la siguiente fase. – Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Sobre qué? – quiso saber la mujer, restándole importancia.

Sasuke se levantó lentamente del sofá.

- ¿No te has sentido últimamente un poco… extraña?

- En realidad, si. Me siento extraña y asqueada de tener un cerdo viviendo en mi casa. – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

- Yo no soy un… - _Esto es estúpido_, pensó Sasuke. Sacudió la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua. – Creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo… Hola, soy Sasuke… ¿Tú eres…?

La mujer levantó la cabeza, desafiante.

- Yo soy… em… - una mueca de confusión se posó en su rostro y paseó la vista por la habitación de manera nerviosa. - ¡Sakura! Mi nombre es Sakura. – respondió luego, con sus ojos posados en un punto fijo.

Sasuke volteó a ver y encontró un pequeño cuaderno apoyado en una cómoda, adornado con la inscripción "Sakura" en letras doradas.

- No lo sabías, tuviste que leerlo – replicó Sasuke volviendo a mirarla.

- Creo que sé mi nombre – contestó la mujer a su defensiva.

- Como sea – la cortó Sasuke – Dime… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que recuerdes que hablaste con otra persona que no sea yo?

- Que pregunta estúpida, el otro día cuando… el otro día – dijo Sakura, comenzando a retroceder ya que Sasuke se encontraba avanzando poco a poco hacia ella.

- ¿Y que haces cuando no estás aquí? – continuó Sasuke. - ¿Qué haces el resto del día?

- De seguro hago más que tú.

Sasuke no reaccionó ante esa contestación.

- Y dime… ¿te ha pasado algo dramático estos último días, Sakura?

- ¿Algo como qué?

- No lo se… Algo como morir, tal vez...

- ¡No me digas eso! – ordenó Sakura, sintiéndose ofendida.

- Ok, cálmate – pidió Sasuke estirando la mano para tocarle el hombro, pero solo logró atravesarla.

- ¡Quita tus manos de mi, pervertido! – gritó la pelirosa, asustándose.

¿Qué quite sus manos? ¡Si ni siquiera podía tocarla! Por Dios, realmente tenía un espíritu delante de él.

- Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño – dijo Sasuke, levantando sus manos – Solo… quiero ayudarte a aceptar el hecho de que podrías estar muer-…

- No estoy muerta – negó Sakura demasiado convencida.

- ¡Mira tu alrededor! ¿Ves la luz? – preguntó el Uchiha, avanzando hacia ella, haciendo que retrocediera a su vez.

- ¿Qué luz?

- Ve hacia la luz.

- ¡No hay ninguna luz, idiota! ¡No estoy muerta! ¡Ya déjame de molestarme!

Pero al ver que Sasuke quedaba boquiabierto al mirarla, decidió seguir la trayectoria de sus ojos. Y ahogó un grito de horror al ver que ella misma estaba traspasando la mesa de su pequeño comedor. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke.

- ¡Por Dios, estoy muerta!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Creo que es el capítulo más largo que hice de cualquiera de mis historias. :P**

**Como ven, hay mucho oOC con el personaje de Sasuke y más con el de Fugaku, pero así es mi historia. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo para ustedes.**

**Nos leemos pronto, trataré de subir pronto. Esta vez, la escuela no será problema. **

**Por una pandemia, mi escuela y el liceo estarán cerrados. ¡0 obligaciones escolares! Perfecto, muajajaja. Vacaciones a mitad de julio.**

**Besos enormes les regala una muchacha ****enormemente**** feliz!! :D**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	4. ¿Qué Me Sucede?

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 4: ¿Qué me sucede?

Sasuke pasó saliva, preguntándose mentalmente si lo que estaba viendo era una jugada de su ya distorsionada mente o era verdad. La muchacha que tenía delante; Sakura, según su inestable respuesta anterior, estaba traspasando la mesa de madera del comedor de su departamento… o del departamento de ella… o el de ambos, ¡ya ni siquiera sabía a quien le pertenecía el lugar! Lo único que podía pensar era en la absurda situación que tenía frente a sus ojos.

- Por Dios, esto no puede estar pasando… - masculló Sakura, alejándose de la mesa, asustada. – no, esto tiene que tener una explicación lógica… todo lo tiene…

- ¿Explicación lógica? ¡Acabas de traspasar una mesa con tu cuerpo! ¿Qué explicación quieres encontrar para eso?

- ¡No lo se! ¡Alguna debe haber! ¡Pero y-yo… yo no estoy muerta!

- ¡Sí lo estás!

- ¡No lo estoy, deja de decirme eso, Sasuke! – pidió enfadada, acercándose a él para encestarle una cachetada. Pero su mano solo pasó de largo por el rostro del Uchiha.

- Eso es inútil, lo sabes – replicó el moreno, mirándola fijamente.

Sakura hizo un mohín y levantó su dedo índice, amenazadoramente.

- Mira, puedes estar viviendo en mi departamento pero ¡es mío! ¡Y lo quiero de vuelta! – se acercó lentamente hacia Sasuke causando que éste retrocediera hasta chocar contra la pared del living. – Ya no te quiero viviendo aquí, ¿escuchaste? ¡Quiero volver a mi vida normal!

- ¿Vida normal? ¡Ni siquiera estás viva!

- ¡Deja de decir eso! – gritó encolerizada la pelirosa.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Es la verdad! Y espíritu o no, ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa! – exigió Sasuke, decidido.

- ¡No, vete tú! – ordenó Sakura extendiendo sus manos para lograr sujetarlo y, si era necesario, arrastrarlo hacia la salida; pero el impulso que tomó la hizo pasar por Sasuke y desaparecer a través de la pared hacia el aire veraniego de Konoha.

Sasuke se giró, sorprendido. ¿Se había ido? ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así terminarían sus problemas?

Sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, complacido.

- Sakura… descansa en paz.

- No descansaré hasta sacarte de aquí – la voz de la mujer lo hizo sobresaltarse y volver la vista para encontrarla nuevamente frente a él. ¿Los espíritus podían volar, acaso?

Al ver la testarudez de la muchacha y escuchar el golpe de su pie contra el suelo, supo que estaba diciendo la verdad y que no iría a ningún lado.

Sasuke suspiró abatido e hizo un gesto con la mano.

- Como sea, molesta.

Simplemente, pasó de largo el hecho de que ella estaba allí y, dando media vuelta, emprendió camino hacia el baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha caliente, habían sido muchas emociones en un día.

Se metió a la regadera con la esperanza de poder quedarse ahí durante un buen rato. Pero no habían pasado más de quince minutos cuando escuchó su voz chillona desde del otro lado de la cortina.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte? Por si no lo notaste, la puerta es de madera y se arruina con mucho vapor.

¿Sakura estaba ahí, en el baño, con él? Eso sí que no lo podía creer. Y ella era la que se quejaba por acoso…

- Luego no quieras evitar caerte por el piso resbaloso, tú causas que esté así… - continuó hablando la pelirosa, desde algún lugar de la habitación.

- Deja de molestarme. – gruñó Sasuke, cerrando los ojos.

- Tú pagarás las cuentas del agua, ¿sabes? Los impuestos no son nada baratos.

¿Acaso ese espíritu no tenía botón de apagado? Su voz lo estaba volviendo loco. Y más en esa pequeña habitación, en donde todo retumbaba.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a usar mi esponja, Sasuke! ¡No podría soportar tocarla después! Soy demasiada paranoica con mis cosas personajes de higiene.

Suficiente. Había tenía suficiente de Sakura en el baño. Cerró el grifo del agua caliente y tanteó la pared para encontrar la toalla que él había dejado preparada en un gancho. Se cubrió la cadera y salió con cuidado de la regadera.

Sakura se encontraba sentada sobre el escusado, con las piernas cruzadas y su cabeza apoyada en su mano. Al ver salir al muchacho, sus cejas se levantaron.

- Vaya… no estás nada mal, considerando que comes frituras y tomas cerveza todo el día.

¿Debía Sasuke tomar eso como un cumplido? Simplemente, no contestó. Se secó el pelo con una toalla, ignorando la presencia de la mujer a sus espaldas.

Pasó a la habitación y en menos de diez minutos estuvo listo para cenar. Fue hasta la cocina y miró en cada rincón. Ni rastros de Sakura. Sonrió complacido y caminó hacia el refrigerador. Lo abrió y dio un salto que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos: Sakura estaba dentro de la nevera, traspasando las rejillas que había allí para mantener la comida.

Tratando de no darle importancia, sujetó una cerveza y un pedazo de pizza que había comido ese medio día.

- Eso no es sano – replicó Sakura, al ver su cena.

- Poco me importa – contestó Sasuke, cerrando la puerta. Calentó la pizza en el microondas y se sentó en el sillón, frente al televisor.

Inmediatamente, la pelirosa apareció y se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la TV, impidiéndole la vista al programa que estaba mirando.

Sasuke la miró con odio y, solo para hacerla rabiar, subió el volumen al máximo. Error. Porque logró que Sakura comenzara a cantar una melodía que no conocía pero, desde ya, no le gustaba. La voz de la mujer era demasiado desafinada y, por supuesto, chillona. (1)

- _You're so complicated - you hang over my shoulder when I read my mail. I don't appreciate it: when I talk to other guys you think they're on my tail…_

Apagó el televisor, enojado. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Qué él no pudiera ver un miserable programa en paz? Ok, lo había logrado. Dejó el control sobre la mesa y sujetó el diario que había comprado el día anterior. Algo debía hacer para distraerse o tratar de olvidarse del hecho que tenía un evento paranormal en su departamento. Pero eso tampoco pareció contentar a Sakura, quien continuó cantando aún más fuerte.

- _I get so aggravated when I get off the phone and I get the third degree. I'm really feelin' frustrated, why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me… And you'll see… Don't freak out until you know the facts. ¡Relax!_

Algo en Sasuke se rompió. Lanzó el periódico hacia atrás, sin siquiera alterar a la mujer. Pero ya se había hartado.

- ¿Sabes que? Me cansaste. – dijo en voz de ultratumba, levantándose del sillón.

- Perfecto, era lo que quería – sonrió Sakura. Sasuke se extrañó. Que… hermosa sonrisa. Diablos, no podía estar pensando eso del espíritu que habitaba su casa.

- ¿Y ahora que harás? – quiso saber la muchacha, en tono desafiante.

- Ya lo verás. – contestó Sasuke, con el mismo tono, dirigiéndose a su habitación para dormir. Tendría que hacer varios llamados al día siguiente.

Extrañamente, Sakura lo dejó dormir en paz, aunque podía sentir su mirada verde sobre él. Se había despertado dos veces en la noche y la había buscado con la mirada en su habitación. Pero no la había encontrado. Se convenció de dormir bien y concentrarse en qué haría ese día.

La primera cosa que hizo esa mañana fue discar un número que había conseguido. Habló por unos segundos y, tras cortar, divisó por primera vez en el día la cabellera rosa de su inquilina.

- ¿Con quien hablabas? – quiso saber, desde el lugar en donde estaba sentada, sobre un mueble de cómoda.

- ¿Acaso te importa? – devolvió la pregunta Sasuke.

- Tengo curiosidad; además, puedes haber llamado a alguien y estar organizando una fiesta en mi departamento. No puedo permitir eso.

- ¿Sabes? No es mala idea, pero estás lejos de quien llamé. Igual, no te preocupes mucho Sakura, pronto lo verás.

La mujer levantó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente. No podía esperar a ver qué era.

Media hora después, Sakura se encontraba con la boca abierta observando como un sacerdote rociaba su piso y sus muebles con "agua bendita" repitiendo sin cesar frases ridículas como "¡Yo te expulso, demonio!" ó "¡Sal de esta casa, te lo ordeno!"

Cruzó una mirada con Sasuke quien estaba en el mismo estado que ella. Ni él mismo podía creer la estupidez que había hecho al llamar a ese cura para expulsar a Sakura. Pero, con intentar no perdía nada ¿no? _Sí, tal vez el orgullo._

- Esto es tan patético… - replicó Sakura – Ni siquiera puede verme.

El hombre continuaba balbuceando diferentes frases como "el poder de cristo te obliga, vete" cuando Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Luego limpias todo esto, el piso se arruinará – ordenó antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

Ok, había sido una muy mala idea. Pasaría al plan B.

Dos horas después, la casa se encontraba llena de mujeres con velas e inciencios que recorrían cada rincón hablando en una lengua extraña.

Sasuke las observaba desde el sillón, avergonzándose nuevamente de sí mismo. No se había imaginado eso cuando le preguntó por teléfono a Naruto quien podía saber cosas sobre espantar espíritus. _Nunca más le pediré un consejo al Dobe._

- Ya estamos sintiendo que la presencia se está alejado del lugar, joven Sasuke – le avisó una mujer de avanzada edad.

Sasuke asintió lentamente y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar a Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado en el sofá; mirando todo con rostro sorprendido.

- Yo no siento que me esté alejado, en lo absoluto – comentó vagamente.

El Uchiha resopló molesto y escondió su cabeza entre sus manos.

- Si siguen haciendo humo con esas cosas raras… se activarán las alarmas. – aportó el dato la pelirosa.

Dicho y hecho. Medio segundo después, un ruido se hizo presente anunciando que el detector de incendios se había activado.

…Menuda idea la de Sasuke.

Pasaría al plan C.

Alrededor de las once de la mañana, cinco personas entraron al lugar vestidos con trajes metálicos y portando "aspiradoras gigantes".

Al verlos, Sasuke casi les cierra la puerta en la cara. Pero él los había llamado, debía darles una oportunidad.

Los hombres buscaron atentamente por toda la casa, hablando entre ellos. Hasta que llegaron al living. Se arremolinaron alrededor de la mesa de té y, con una aspiradora, repasaron la superficie con cuidado. Luego, se volvieron hacia Sasuke.

- Tenemos al fantasma. – le dijeron orgullosamente.

- Me alegro por ellos – respondió Sakura desde arriba del respaldo del sillón, lugar que había elegido para ver la tercera ridiculez que Sasuke había planeado hacer contra ella ese día.

- Ah… ok, muchas gracias – comentó Sasuke sonriendo forzadamente. ¿Es que nada le saldría bien?

Ni bien se fueron, Sakura hecho a reír, sujetándose el estómago en el proceso.

- ¡En serio, esos tipos eran graciosos! Quiero decir… ¡muy graciosos!

Sasuke se ruborizó violentamente. Estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a un fantasma y lo peor de todo, era que se sentía realmente avergonzado frente a ella.

Estaba por decir algo cuando se le ocurrió otra cosa. Un posible plan D. Y esperaba que este sí funcionara.

Por la noche, Sasuke caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando la cuarta y, esperaba, definitiva solución.

- Vas a hacer una grieta en el suelo si no dejas de caminar como loco. – se percató Sakura pasando su mano por entre el florero que tenía sobre una cómoda.

La puerta sonó y Sasuke se detuvo. Y dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Al fin llegó.

Diez minutos luego, Shikamaru estaba sentado en el sillón de su sala, mirando todo con cara de aburrimiento. El Uchiha le había comentado la situación que vivía y el fantasma que lo acechaba. El muchacho solo había dicho "Qué problemático" pero había aceptado ir a echar un vistazo y ver si había algo que podía hacer.

Pero no supo si fue una buena idea, ya que Shikamaru solo se mantenía mirando todo.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sasuke, impaciente.

- No me apures, todo esto es problemático – murmuró tranquilamente.

- ¿No se te acaban las ideas tontas? Él tampoco puede verme. – replicó Sakura, sentándose sobre la mesa de té, enfrente de Shikamaru. – Por alguna estúpida razón, solo tú puede verme… cosa que me enferma…

- Ok, creo que siento algo – interrumpió el muchacho con la coleta. – Una presencia cerca…

- Que original, cuéntanos más. – ironizó Sakura.

- Está demasiado… enojada. Quiere que te vayas de aquí – le comentó a Sasuke.

La pelirosa sonrió a sus anchas.

- Guau, no lo hace tan mal…

- Deberías mudarte a otro lado – recomendó Shikamaru.

- ¡Me gusta este tipo! – exclamó Sakura feliz, aplaudiendo.

- ¿Mudarme? No, no me mudaré.

- ¿No lo sientes? – Preguntó Shikamaru – Es como si el espíritu que atraviesa todo por aquí… no puedes alejarlo de aquí…

- Este chico tiene un don – comentó Sakura feliz.

- ¡No me mudaré! – volvió a decir Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Es mi apartamento!

- _MI_ apartamento – corrigió Sakura inmediatamente.

- No, no es tuyo. Es mío. – batalló Sasuke.

- ¿Otra vez salimos con eso? – se quejó ella.

Sasuke se acercó a Shikamaru.

- No puedo mudarme. – le susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para que su inquilina no escuchara. - ¿No podrías convencerla de que es una molestia y que ella es la que debe irse?

- ¿Acaso no escuchaste al genio? – preguntó Sakura muy cerca de su oído, asustándolo.

Sasuke se alejó y la miró con odio. Iba a contestarle algo pero se abstuvo.

- Te voy a ignorar, ¿sabes?

- Yo te voy a ignorar a ti. – replicó la mujer en su defensa.

- No quiere aceptar el hecho de que está muerta – habló Sasuke hacia Shikamaru – Le dije que caminara hacia la luz y no lo hizo.

- ¡Es porque no hay ninguna luz, idiota! – exclamó enojada ella.

- Sí, sigue hablando… no me importa lo que digas… - comentó el Uchiha, sin mirarla.

- ¿No te importa? ¡A mi sí! ¿Crees que me gusta estar así? ¡Estoy atravesando las paredes y no es por gusto!

- No es mi problema – murmuró el moreno.

- Sí lo es, porque tú eres el único idiota que puede verme y ese ya es un problema para ti.

- Escucha Sasuke, no creo que pueda ayudarte – dijo de pronto Shikamaru, quien aún se encontraba en el sillón, cruzado de brazos.

La pelea entre ambos se detuvo y Sasuke bajó los brazos.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué no?

- Es el espíritu más vivo y presente que haya sentido en toda mi vida.- explicó – No se irá nunca.

- ¿Que no se irá? – repitió sin creerlo.

- No, amigo. Y concuerdo con ella: no está muerta.

Sasuke respiró hondo y miró a Sakura, se mantenía con la cabeza en alto, denotando orgullo al ver que por fin entendía que no estaba muerta.

- Pero tú… - continuó Shikamaru – Tú, Sasuke, estas… casi muriendo por dentro…

_¿Qué demonios…?_

- Es algo más grande que tú. Y lo tienes dentro… es tan oscuro, es un aura enormemente oscura. Debes dejarla ir.

- ¡Es ella la que no se va!

- No hablo del fantasma… hablo de la otra aura. La que está en tu corazón. Ese es el verdadero fantasma que te acecha.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo en su defensa, Sakura ya estaba riéndose de él.

- No quiero hablar de eso…

- No puede ser… ¡Te dejaron!

- Cállate – le ordenó Sasuke, bajando la mirada.

- Oh si, seguramente te dejaron por alguien que no está todo el día tirado en un sofá, comiendo papas fritas y tomando cerveza…

- Dije que te calles, Sakura.

- Por favor, no me digas que no lo soportas. Trajiste al exorcista y a los cazafantasmas para acabar conmigo ¿y no soportas que te diga como son las cosas?

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no entiendes nada! – le gritó enfadado, antes de salir de la cocina a paso rápido.

Sakura se quedó allí parada junto a Shikamaru. Estaba por largarse de allí cuando el muchacho se dio vuelta.

- A la chica fantasma… deberías aprender a respetar la memoria de los muertos.

Y tras decir eso, salió de la habitación y del departamento.

Inmediatamente, Sakura se sintió horrible. Había cometido un gran error al burlarse de Sasuke. En realidad no lo habían dejado, sino que había perdido a un ser querido. ¡Se sentía la más tonta del mundo!

Debía encontrarlo y disculparse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) Shania Twain – Don't be Stupid, imaginé a Sakura cantando esta canción así que la utilicé.**

**Ok, fin del capitulo 4! No tengo mucho que decir, salvo que también quedó largo a comparación de lo que estoy acostumbrada a hacer. **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews. ****HAGANME FELIZ, MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOSS!! :)**

**OH SI, 17! Aquí voyyyyy :) **

**Besos enormes les manda una chica en su último día con 16 años :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	5. Ayuda

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 5: Ayuda

Buscó en todo el departamento sin encontrarlo. No había podido ir muy lejos, así que abrió la única puerta que le quedaba y subió las escaleras. Se encontró con aire de Konoha y los ruidos que la ciudad le brindaban. Y, en el borde del techo, se encontraba Sasuke, parado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando la vista.

Se acercó lentamente, jugueteando con sus dedos.

- Sasuke.

El aludido no respondió, ni siquiera se volteó.

- Lo lamento.

Sasuke bajó la cabeza. ¿Y pensaba que con eso lo arreglaría?

- Tal vez… es verdad… no te conozco muy bien…

El aludido no dio señal de colaborar con la conversación, por lo que Sakura cambió el tema radicalmente.

- Siempre me gustó venir aquí a la azotea… es lo suficientemente grande como para poner un jardín entero… o un parque de diversiones… o cualquier cosa… - se acercó más a Sasuke – Ok, olvida eso.

El Uchiha respiró hondo. Tenía que ser tan molesta…

- Lo lamento de verdad. – se excusó la pelirosa desde sus espaldas. – Generalmente, hace bien hablar cuando una persona tiene un problema. ¿Quieres…?

- No quiero hablar sobre el tema. – replicó de mala manera el moreno, girándose para enfrentarse con el espíritu.

- Creo que te ayudará a descargarte – continuó en su defensa ella. - ¿De quien se trata?

Sasuke vaciló durante unos segundos hasta que expulsó el aire que había estado aguantando.

- Mikoto… se llamaba Mikoto, era mi madre. Murió en un accidente de auto.

Sin decir nada más, avanzó hasta perderse nuevamente por la puerta que conectaba la azotea con el departamento. Sakura bajó los brazos y prosiguió a seguirlo.

El Uchiha se había colocado una campera liviana y ya había tomado las llaves del lugar.

- ¿A dónde vas? – quiso saber Sakura.

Ignorándola, tan solo abrió la puerta y salió del lugar echándole llave. Bajó por el ascensor y tomó el camino de la derecha, dirigiéndose a un bar del cual Naruto le había hablado. Necesitaba un trago. No era que fuera alcohólico ni nada de eso, pero hablar de su madre siempre lo ponía mal. Aún no había superado su muerte y seguramente nunca lo haría, aunque lo intentara y sus familiares trataran de ayudarlo.

Ni bien llegó, estiró la mano para abrir la puerta pero Sakura se le colocó delante.

- Esto no te ayudará en lo más mínimo – replicó enfadada, para variar.

- Deberías preocuparte más por ti misma. ¿O debo recordarte que tú eres la que traspasa las paredes?

Sakura lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y Sasuke pasó a través de ella hasta la cantina.

Inmediatamente, la música le inundó la mente y la gente llenó su visión. Una cabellera rubia hizo aparición y dos segundos después, tenía colgado a Naruto a un costado de él.

- ¡Temeeeeeeeeee, no me dijiste que vendrías!

- Yo no sabía que estabas aquí. – contestó Sasuke, sentándose en una banqueta en la barra.

- ¡Que va! Me escapé de mi hermana, Ino puede ser taaaan fastidiosa a veces.

- Estoy aquí, por si lo olvidaste, soquete – replicó una muchacha de largo cabello rubio, perfecta piel y hermosos ojos azules, iguales a los de Naruto; apareciendo desde detrás de él.

- A-ah si je je – rió nerviosamente rascándose la nuca. – Ellos son algunos amigos – comenzó a presentar Naruto – Él es Kiba – señaló a un muchacho con marcas rojas en las mejillas, enormes ojos marrones y dientes blanquecinos, el cual lo saludó levantando la bebida que estaba tomando. – El de más allá con cara de amargado es Neji – un muchacho de cabello castaño y largo con ojos color perla – Ellas dos son Temari y Tenten. – continuó mostrándome a una muchacha rubia y alta, de hipnotizantes ojos verdes y la segunda, de pelo y ojos marrones y dos chongos como peinado, el cual lo saludó con una sonrisa. – Y falta una amiga de Ino pero no pudimos contactarla para que venga. ¡Ya quería yo conseguirle una pareja a ella! Y pensaba presentártela pero…

- Escucha, yo me voy. Tengo que verme con Sai en media hora y necesito arreglarme. – dijo Ino a su hermano, mientras revisaba su bolso. – me llevo el auto, tu casa está más cerca que la mía. Adiós soquete. Adiós Sasuke. Fue un gusto. – dijo educadamente para luego retirarse.

Sasuke le sonrió. Parecía gente agradable.

- ¿Y Sasuke? ¿Qué tomarás? – preguntó Naruto, riendo.

- Coca- Cola – replicó Sakura apareciendo a su lado de la nada.

- Vodka – respondió Sasuke, ignorándola.

- ¡No! – gritó la pelirosa, amagando a pegarle en el hombro, logrando solo atravesarlo. - ¡Sasuke, no!

- Cállate – le susurró amenazadoramente.

Naruto lo miró al tiempo que él se volvía y sonreía forzadamente.

- ¿Me hablaste a mi? – quiso saber inocentemente.

- No, solo… no – contestó el moreno.

- Dile que estas cansado, larguémonos de aquí, miremos las palomas, comamos fruta…

- ¿Acaso eres mi madre? – espetó molesto.

El rubio lo miró nuevamente.

- Sasuke… ¿Estas bien?

- Sí, si… nada de que preocuparse.

Naruto asintió lentamente y entrecerró los ojos.

- Dime… ¿Seguiste con las alucinaciones del espíritu?

- ¡No! No era nada importante, ya se fue. – respondió rápidamente, ofendiendo a Sakura, quien otra vez intentó golpearlo inútilmente. – Solo era falta de sueño

- Aaahhh… ¿Y dormiste?

- Sí, lo normal: 8 horas.

- ¡Dormiste 13! – corrigió la pelirosa.

- 10 horas, en realidad. Me siento como nuevo – admitió Sasuke al tiempo que sujetaba el trago que le había dado el cantinero.

- Deberías aprender a no mentir. – le dijo Sakura.

El Uchiha resopló llevándose el vaso a la boca.

- ¡No lo hagas! – le ordenó Sakura con el gesto amenazador que él ya bien conocía: el dedo índice extendido.

- Mírame.

- ¡No! – exclamó Sakura caprichosa pero al ver que no le iba a hacer caso, tomó medidas extremas. Lo único que sintió Sasuke fue que algo lo golpeaba y luego no tenía control sobre sí mismo. Parecía una broma. ¡Sakura se había metido dentro de él!

No habían trasncurridos más de cinco segundos que se encontraba luchando para sacara a Sakura de su cuerpo. La mujer tiraba y balanceaba el vaso con vodka sobre la barra haciendo que se volcara más de la mitad.

Naruto lo observaba con el rostro perplejo y alguno de sus amigos también.

- Oye Sasuke, tranquilo…

- S-sí… solo que… dame un minuto – pidió el moreno sujetando su mano derecha con la izquierda para poder así tomar el líquido, pero la pelirosa sacudió la extremidad y el vodka fue a parar a la ropa de un hombre que se encontraba sentado cerca de allí.

- ¡Lo lamento! – se disculpó inmediatamente pero no pudo decir nada más al ser llevado por el mismo hacia la salida.

El rubio continuaba mirándolo de forma sorprendida.

Pronto, se rostro chocó contra el aire veraniego de Konoha y su cuerpo sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima. Casi cae al suelo de no ser porque estiró la mano y encontró una pared. Sakura se encontraba a su lado, con pequeños escalofríos recorriéndola.

- Eso fue de lo más desagradable – comentó en voz baja.

- ¿Desagradable? ¿¡Qué me dices de mí!?

- Digo que algún día me lo agradecerás.

- ¿El qué? ¿El hacer el ridículo frente a toda esa gente? ¡Si, tan solo espera sentada! – ironizó en un grito, dándole la espalda, emprendiendo caminata hacia algún lugar _lejos_ de Sakura y sus trucos de posesión.

Llegó hasta un parque que quedaba a tres cuadras de su edificio y se sentó en la fuente de éste. No se escuchaba mucho ruido, salvo el de las gotas de agua repiqueteando. Miró su reflejo y suspiró. Trató de visualizar por donde había venido a Sakura pero no la vio por ningún lado.

Respiró hondo, tranquilizándose y miró hacia el otro lado. Se sobresaltó. Allí estaba nuevamente la pelirosa.

- ¿Por qué continúas siguiéndome a cualquier lado a donde vaya? – preguntó molesto.

Sasuke observó su rostro y notó una expresión de tristeza que nunca había visto en ella. Algo le picó en la conciencia. Tal vez debía ser un poco más amable…

- Sakura…

- ¿Por qué tú eres el único que me ve? – quiso saber a su vez ella.

- No me preguntes eso, sabes que no lo se – respondió el moreno.

La pelirosa bajó la cabeza.

- Bueno… si te sigo siempre… es porque, si no estoy contigo… siento como si no existiera… - luego levantó la cabeza con una expresión de dolor aún más marcada – Oh por Dios… tal vez sí estoy muerta…

Sasuke la miró y la culpa lo picó aún más fuerte.

- No… vamos, no… perdón por haberte dicho que estabas muerta… tal vez no estés muerta… tal vez, solo… seas escasa de… materia - ¿Que jodida invención era esa?

Sakura lo volteó a ver con rostro irónico y luego de estiró hacia atrás.

- ¡Pero no recuerdo quien era! Ni que hacía en mi vida pasada… ¿Cómo explicas eso?

- Emm… si estamos en esta situación es porque no tengo explicación para lo que está sucediendo, Sakura.

- Tampoco puedo siquiera imaginármelo. Si tuviera algún indicio en mi cuerpo, lastimadura, quemazón, si me faltara un brazo… - Sasuke la miró extrañado – Tal vez pudiera descubrir como morí… pero nada.

Miró al muchacho que tenía a su lado, el cual a su vez la observaba. Y de pronto le cruzó una idea por la cabeza e inmediatamente cambió la mirada a una de súplica. Una mirada que Sasuke supo leer muy bien.

- Sakura… ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No me irás a pedir que te ayude o algo así?

La pelirosa sonrió feliz de que la haya entendido y Sasuke esbozó una mueca de dolor. ¿Para que mierda había preguntado?

- Escucha… tienes solo dos opciones de donde elegir: Una, una mujer entró a tu vida de una forma poco común y necesita tu ayuda. O dos, eres un demente y has estado hablando solo por días. Inclusive, estás hablando solo ahora.

El Uchiha miró al cielo considerando las dos opciones. Ninguna de las dos le gustaba pero prefería convencerse de que estaba hablando con _alguien_ a estar hablando _solo_ en la fuente de un parque a mitad de la noche.

- Bueno… elijo la primera.

- Perfecto – sonrió Sakura levantándose de la fuente de un salto. – ¡Veamos quien soy! – exclamó inclinándose y metiendo su mano en la fuente para tirarle agua a Sasuke.

Éste amagó a protegerse con las manos pero se vio sorprendido por la risa de Sakura.

Claro, un fantasma no podía tocar el agua. Le regaló una hermosa mirada de odio y ella solo le sacó la lengua.

Sasuke la observó por unos momentos, perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿En que se había metido?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Si, tardé un poco más que un día. Pero no mucho! No soy partidaria de dejar las historias en suspenso por mucho tiempo, creo que se pierde el hilo de la trama y después no dan ganas de leerlas. (A veces) Si me llego a tardar mucho tiene que ser por un motivo válido. **

**Espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**Nos leemos pronto! Reviews?**

**Besos les manda una chica con 17 recién cumplidos :) **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	6. Médica

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 6: Médica

Al día siguiente, la primera cosa que hizo Sasuke fue abrir los ojos y encontrar a Sakura sonriendo a un lado de su cama. Se notaba de por si que estaba entusiasmada con la idea de por fin averiguar quien era en realidad, y solo lo podría hacer con la ayuda de Sasuke.

Se levantó y antes que nada, se duchó, pidiéndole a su espíritu que aguardara fuera de la habitación ya que lo ponía un poco incómodo el hecho de ser acechado en la bañera por un posible alguien del más allá.

Listo todo lo que debió hacer previamente, salió de su departamento con Sakura pisándole los talones.

- ¿Desde abajo hacia arriba te parece bien? – preguntó Sasuke.

- Como tú quieras. ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Sasuke! – dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

El Uchiha esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Sin querer, le estaba cayendo bien ese espíritu. Podía ser molesta y todo, pero había algo en su presencia que le agradaba, valga la redundancia.

Primeramente, tocó la puerta del departamento de Naruto. Tal vez el Dobe sabía algo y se ahorraban toda la investigación desde el principio.

Tocó una, dos, cuatro, seis veces… pero nadie le atendió. Sasuke suspiró. Con lo poco que conocía a su vecino, ya podía asegurar que estaría por ahí durmiendo con alguien.

Sakura lo esperaba expectante detrás de él. Realmente valoraba lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Considerando que no habían tenido un buen comienzo y su extraña relación todavía se tambaleaba, le parecía muy dulce que la estuviera ayudando.

Dándose por vencido, bajaron juntos hasta el primer piso en donde comenzaron a tocar puerta por puerta preguntando siempre lo mismo:

- Disculpe, por casualidad ¿no conocía a la chica que vivía en el departamento 14 del piso ocho?

- ¡Eso está hasta arriba, muchacho! La edad ya no me permite subir – le respondió un anciano.

- ¿Y para qué están los ascensores? – dijo Sakura, irónicamente.

Siguiente…

- Disculpe la molesta, por casualidad ¿no se acuerda quien vivía en el departamento 14 del octavo piso?

- ¿Había una muchacha? Yo siempre pensé que estaba desocupado. – Respondió una mujer – El chico del 13 es muy escandaloso, pero no sabía del 14…

- Gracias.

Subieron al segundo piso y tocaron timbre en la puerta adornada con el Tres.

- Disculpe, ¿no conocía a la chica que vivía en el 14?

- ¿Chica? Mm… Sí… tenía un cabello raro… - murmuró un hombre calvo, pensativamente.

- ¡Mi cabello no es raro, usted ni siquiera tiene!

- Sí, cabello rosa. – replicó Sasuke, sin hacer caso al comentario de Sakura.

- Pero no se quien era, muy de vez en cuando la veía. Siempre parecía apurada.

- No soporto a este sujeto – siguió hablando la muchacha.

- Muchas gracias.

Así, fueron recorriendo cada piso de ese edificio obteniendo casi siempre las mismas respuestas. "No", "Sí, cabello rosa", "Apurada", "No tengo idea".

Llegaron al departamento 11 y Sakura bufó.

- Es como si ya estuviera muerta – comentó molesta. Sasuke rió.

- Ten paciencia.

Golpearon la puerta del apartamento y les abrió una muchacha un poco más grande que ellos. De buen cuerpo, vestida solo con un pequeño pantalón y un top que solo tapaba la necesario, gafas y cabello rojo. (N/A: Saben quien es, no??)

Ni bien la vio, Sakura se cruzó de brazos. _Zorra,_ Pensó al ver como iba vestida.

- Hola… - saludó Sasuke por cortesía.

- Hola – respondió ella apoyándose en el marco de la puerta repasando a Sasuke de arriba abajo.

- Em… soy Sasuke, me acabo de mudar.

- Bien Sasuke, soy Karin. Es un gusto. ¿Quieres pasar?

- No, gracias. En realidad, solo quería hacerte una pregunta. ¿Conocías a la chica que vivía en el departamento 14?

La pelirroja pareció pensarlo y luego asintió.

- Creo que la vi un par de veces. ¿Una enanita de pelo rosa?

- ¿A quien le llamas enanita? – se ofendió Sakura, amagando a avanzar. Sasuke se apresuró a hablar.

- Sí, tenía pelo rosa. ¿Sabes quien era?

- En realidad, no. La veía muy poco por aquí. Parecía algo… antisocial.

Sakura le dedicó su mayor mirada de odio y Sasuke se esforzó por no reír.

- Bueno, muchas gracias…

- Espera, Sasuke – lo detuvo Karin - ¿Sabes? Tengo unos muebles muy pesados que quiero mover… y, parece que tú tienes buenos músculos. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

El moreno no supo que decir. Miró disimuladamente a la pelirosa, la cual de por sí tenía semblante enojado y luego volvió la vista a Karin.

- Me gustaría, de verdad, pero estoy algo apurado…

- Por favor, Sasuke-kun, te prometo que lo haremos rápido… - murmuró seductoramente, sonriendo significativamente.

- ¡Por favor! – explotó Sakura elevando los brazos hacia al cielo - ¡Esta mujer es una zorra, salgamos de aquí Sasuke!

El Uchiha asintió, sintiéndose incómodo y extendió la mano.

- Por hoy no, fue un gusto haberte conocido Karin.

- Ya lo dije, el gusto es mío. – respondió estrechándola. – Nos vemos pronto.

Sasuke se giró para irse y Sakura pudo ver como Karin se estiraba para apreciar la parte trasera del muchacho, la cual estaba realmente bien. Resopló molesta, sin saber muy bien porqué, y siguió los pasos de Sasuke.

Decidieron subir por la escalera ya que solo quedaban dos pisos de diferencia con su casa. Fue cuando Sakura comenzó a descargarse.

- ¡Esa mujer es una zorra! ¿Viste como iba vestida? ¡Y… me dijo antisocial! ¡Yo no soy antisocial!

- Un poco mal llevada, tal vez… - aportó Sasuke.

- No soy mal llevada, solo con los que me caen mal… ¡Como esa mujer! Prácticamente se te regaló…

- ¿Y eso te molesta? – preguntó Sasuke, deteniéndose a la mitad de la escalera y mirándola seductoramente.

- N-no… No, ¿Como crees que me molestaría? – contestó ella, prepotente. Sasuke sonrió y continuó subiendo la escalera.

- ¡Pero me molestan mucho las persona así! También… ¿Por qué iba vestida así? Estamos en medio día, tendría que estar comiendo no haciendo ejercicio…

- Sakura, basta. – pidió el muchacho, llegando hasta enfrente de su puerta. – Ya no vendrás conmigo.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Eres… molesta. Eres como una radio dentro de mi cabeza que no puedo apagar y eso me desespera. Accedí a ayudarte, pero si lo voy, lo voy a hacer a mi modo. ¿Está bien?

Sakura hizo un puchero que Sasuke consideró _tierno_ y luego giró la cabeza para mirar hacia otro lado.

El Uchiha metió su mano en el bolsillo sin dejar de mirarla, percatándose de algo.

- ¡Mierda!

La muchacha lo miró rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Olvidé las llaves dentro – contestó Sasuke pasando una mano por su cara.

- Hay una detrás del cuadro de las flores – respondió Sakura señalando la pintura que se encontraba colgada no muy lejos de ellos.

Sasuke inclinó el cuadro y encontró una llave pegada detrás de él. La tomó y luego miró a su inquilina. Ésta se encontraba mirando por la ventana con aire melancólico. Apretó la llave en su mano. Estaba decidido, ayudaría a Sakura a saber quien era así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Entraron al departamento y Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina para satisfacer las necesidades humanas que Sakura no tenía. Metió la mano en el refrigerador mientras Sakura se sentada en la encimera. Sacó un poco de ramen que le había sobrado.

- ¿Es que tu no comes cosas saludables? – preguntó la pelirosa mirando el ramen casi con asco.

- Es mi cuerpo, mi dieta, yo hago lo que quiero – contraatacó Sasuke sacando una cuchara del cajón, topándose con algo interesante.

- ¿Qué es esto…?

- ¿Qué? – quiso saber Sakura inmediatamente.

Le mostró un pequeño papel doblado que contenía una dirección escrita con letras disparejas y algo borroneadas.

- ¡Una nueva pista! – se emocionó la muchacha.

- Perfecto, esto nos servirá… después de comer, vamos…

- No, ahora. – negó Sakura sonriendo.

Sasuke la observó por unos segundos.

- El hecho de que estés muerta no quiere decir que me quieras arrastrar hacia la muerte también. ¡Necesito comer!

- ¡Vamos! Un rato más no te hará nada, ¡vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos! – insistía Sakura con su insoportable y única voz chillona.

- ¡Esta bien! – gritó Sasuke tapándose los oídos. – Vamos ahora, molesta.

- ¡Si! ¡Vamos! – apuró Sakura como una niña pequeña, saliendo de la habitación dando saltos.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza. ¿Esa era una mujer madura? No lo podía creer.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la dirección indicada en el pequeño papel.

- ¿Eso es un 7 o un 1? – preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

- Mmm… creo que un 1. – respondió Sakura a su lado.

Llegaron al lugar, el cual no quedaba muy alejado. Se bajaron tras pagar y miraron la casa. Sakura sentía que su corazón se le saldría de lo emocionada que estaba. Un corazón que extrañamente sentía latir aun en su condición.

Tocaron el timbre y un hombre los atendió segundos después.

- Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó a Sasuke amablemente

- Mire, esto va a parecer extraño pero… ¿No recuerda haber tratado con una muchacha de mi edad, más o menos, de ojos verdes y cabello…?

- Oh, por Dios – murmuró el hombre antes de dejar a Sasuke terminar – Por Dios, no me haga nada. Pagaré lo que quiera, le daré toda la mercancía que quiera, r-realmente… no es problema conseguir la mercancía… p-pero… no me haga nada.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás. ¿De que estaba hablando este hombre?

- P-pase esta tarde a las siete… por el cheque… ¿s-si? O por la mercancía, la tendré preparada… - tras decir eso, miró hacia los costados y cerró la puerta.

El moreno miró a Sakura, la cual tenía la boca abierta y mantenía los ojos incrédulos posados en la puerta cerrada.

- Bueno… ¿Eso contesta tú pregunta sobre quien eras? – preguntó Sasuke dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

- Oye, no ¡no! – Se quejó la pelirosa siguiéndolo rápidamente - ¿De verdad piensas que yo puedo ser así? ¡Yo no soy una traficante ni nada de eso!

El muchacho levantó los hombros, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

- ¡Sasuke! Yo no podía ser así – continuó viendo que el moreno al parecer sí creía que ella era traficante.

- No se lo que eras, pero ese hombre realmente estaba aterrado.

- ¡Lo se! Pero yo no pude haber sido quien generara eso, solo mírame… soy escuálida y delgada… no puedo causar tanto miedo.

- Bueno… cruzarte de noche por el pasillo cuando voy al baño es muy atemorizante para mí, debo decirte… - bromeó el hombre.

La mujer amagó a golpearle el brazo, consiguiendo solo traspasarlo y hacer que su ira creciera un poco más.

Sasuke rió ante su actitud.

Caminando llegaron a la calle de su apartamento y la recorrieron en silencio. De pronto, Sakura se detuvo.

- ¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Sasuke mirándola indiferentemente.

- Conozco ese lugar – señaló ella. Sus ojos negros se desviaron hacia donde apuntaba y pudo reconocer un restaurante. – Estoy segura de que estuve allí.

- ¿Y que estamos esperando? Lo conoces y es un restaurante, me estoy muriendo de hambre. – replicó Sasuke comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio.

Entraron y apreciaron el lugar. Parecía muy fino, con candelabros y colores crema adornando el techo y las paredes.

- Oh Dios, tal vez sí era traficante – dijo Sakura – De otra forma ¿Cómo hubiera podido pagar una comida en un lugar como este?

- Deja de decir tonterías – espetó Sasuke, cuando sintieron un ruido y vieron a un hombre desmayarse.

Inmediatamente, el caos inundó el lugar y la gente comenzó a al alborotarse.

- ¡Llamen a la ambulancia!

- ¿No hay algún doctor? ¡Por favor, algún doctor! – gritó un mesero mirando en distintas direcciones por si alguno de los presentes respondía a su pedido.

Sakura observaba la escena con algo maquinándole dentro de la cabeza. No estaba segura pero…

- Sasuke, revísale el pecho.

- ¿Qué? – el aludido se giró, sorprendido.

- ¡Que le revises el pecho!

- ¿Estas loca? ¡Yo no pienso acercarme!

- ¡Hazlo, ¿acaso quieres que se muera?!

Sasuke se abrió paso entre la multitud y se arrodilló al lado del hombre.

- ¿Sientes su respiración? – preguntó Sakura, a su lado.

- Creo que no. – respondió él.

- ¿Usted es médico? – preguntó el mesero.

- Pídele un cuchillo bien afilado y una botella de alcohol; vodka, ron, lo que sea… - apuró la pelirosa.

- Voy a necesitar una botella de vodka y un cuchillo – recitó Sasuke, al hombre quien se apresuró a buscar lo que él le había pedido.

- ¿Qué le sucede? – preguntó la mujer que, al parecer, era pariente del hombre.

- Tiene una tensión en el neumotórax. – explicó Sakura.

- Tiene una tensión en el… em…. – repitió Sasuke.

- Neumotórax – dijo Sakura.

- Neumoratox – dijo Sasuke, en cambio.

- ¡Neumotórax!

- Neumatarox.

- Ya no importa – se rindió la pelirosa.

- No importa – dijo también Sasuke y Sakura amagó a golpearlo.

- ¿Qué es eso? – continuó inquiriendo el camarero.

_Si yo supiera_, pensó Sasuke.

- El aire se le escapa desde los pulmones al pecho – informó la mujer.

- El aire se escapa desde sus pulmones al pecho. – comentó Sasuke.

- Ábrele la camisa – indicó Sakura.

- Ábrele le camisa – expresó el moreno.

- ¡No, tú ábrele la camisa! – replicó la pelirosa.

- ¡Yo le abriré la camisa! – exclamó asustando al mesero, quien ya estaba por hacerle caso.

Tras hacerlo, esperó nuevas indicaciones.

- Muy bien, ahora toca sus costillas.

Pasó sus manos por el pecho y sintió el fin de sus costillas.

- Ahora, tírale vodka. – indicó la mujer.

Él hizo lo que le dijo.

- Y toma el cuchillo, harás una incisión.

- ¿Qué? – replicó él levantando la vista hacia sus ojos verdes.

- ¡Rápido, acaso quieres que se muera!

Sasuke sujetó temblorosamente el cuchillo y lo apoyó.

- ¿Aquí?

- Sí, allí, presiona fuerte.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda… - murmuraba Sasuke quien apretó más la punta del cuchillo y logró el corte. - ¿ahora qué?

- Saca el resto de vodka y ponle el pico de la botella en el corte, así saldrá el aire.

Sasuke asintió y vació el contenido de la botella… en su boca. Los nervios lo estaban matando, necesitaba un trago **urgente**.

Tiró lo que quedaba y suspiró. Colocó el pico de la botella en la cortada y presionó el pecho.

Al instante, el hombre volvió a respirar.

- Esta respirando… - murmuró Sasuke, sorprendido – Respira, ¡respira!

Sakura, ajena a todo eso miraba al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida.

- Mi Dios… Soy Médica.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lo séeeeeeeeeeeee, lo lamento. Lamento la tardanza pero mi computadora se rompió y tuve que esperar unos buenos días para volver a escribir. Con suerte, no se perdió ningún archivo; sino mataría a alguien.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, perdón por los errores si encuentras alguno por ahí. Y en cuanto a la última escena, la hice casi igual a la de la película porque no soy médico y por lo tanto no se nada sobre estas cosas.**

**Besos enormes, nos leemos pronto!**

**Reviews?**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	7. El Accidente

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo: El Accidente. 

_Tiró lo que quedaba y suspiró. Colocó el pico de la botella en la cortada y presionó el pecho. _

_Al instante, el hombre volvió a respirar. _

_- Esta respirando… - murmuró Sasuke, sorprendido – Respira, ¡respira!_

Sakura, ajena a todo eso miraba al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida.

- Mi Dios… Soy Médica. – balbuceó Sakura, conmocionada.

- Soy Médico – repitió Sasuke emocionado. La pelirosa lo volvió a ver con ojos irónicos.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Sr! – le dijo el mesero.

- Pregúntale donde está el hospital más cercano – indicó ella.

- ¿En donde se encuentra el hospital más cercano?

- A dos cuadras al sur desde aquí.

Sakura levantó los ojos al techo con la mirada perdida.

- El Hospital Central.

De pronto, Sakura se levantó y Sasuke la miró.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke! – parecía feliz. Salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar y, cuando el moreno pudo librarse de esas personas que le agradecían, hizo lo mismo que ella.

La alcanzó unos metros más adelante.

- ¡Eso es lo que hacía! ¡Era Médica!

- ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

- ¡¿Viste como te di las indicaciones para que salves a ese hombre!? ¡Soy Médica, estoy segura! Además, el hospital me suena conocido y lo recordé. Allí trabajaba.

- ¿Por qué hablas en pasado? Quedamos en que no estabas muerta – acotó Sasuke.

- Ya no lo se, pero ahora lo averiguaremos – comentó decidida Sakura.

- Oye, ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el moreno mirando su mano.

- Solo un poco de sangre – replicó la mujer sin dejar de caminar.

El Uchiha palideció y dos segundos después se encontraba recargado en una columna; con Sakura mirándolo con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Y te haces llamar hombre? – bromeó ella.

Tras la pronta recuperación del moreno, continuaron su camino hasta el hospital. La gente iba y venía apurada y los recuerdos rápidamente comenzaron a golpear en la mente de Sakura.

- ¡Si, aquí trabajaba! – se emocionó – Allí esta Asuma, el jefe de Cirugías… y Kurenai, encargada de maternidad… la recepcionista se llama Shizune, ella es tan agradable.

Sasuke se acercó a la recepcionista y ella le sonrió.

- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

- Em… quería hablar con la doctora Sakura, ¿Podría ser?

Shizune arqueó el entrecejo.

- ¿Usted quiere decir… Sakura Haruno?

- ¡Haruno, si! Ese es mi apellido – aportó la pelirosa.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de contestar.

- La Dra. Haruno no está… disponible en este momento.

- ¿Cómo que no está disponible? ¿Está en su casa? – inquirió nuevamente.

- Sr. Yo no estoy autorizada para dar ese tipo de información. Por favor, vaya al segundo piso, allí le dirán lo que quiere saber.

Él asintió y, gracias a las indicaciones de Sakura, encontró el ascensor rápidamente. Fueron hacia al segundos piso en donde una mujer de gran belleza, cabello rubio y ojos miel lo interceptó.

- ¿Usted es quien preguntó por Sakura Haruno? – quiso saber ella.

- Sí, soy Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó.

- Soy Tsunade, la directora del hospital. Sakura era mi… alumna, por así decirlo. Me ayudaba muchísimo con todo aquí.

Sakura asintió a su lado, sonriendo. Parecía que estimaba mucho a esa mujer.

- ¿Podría decirme que le sucedió a Sakura?

- Lo lamento, pero no podría revelarte esa información. Deberías ser pariente de Sakura.

- Yo… lo soy. Soy su novio – dijo Sasuke y la pelirosa lo volvió a mirar asombrada de que haya dicho eso. – Estuve de viaje un tiempo y… volví hace poco, pero no puedo contactar a Sakura.

Tsunade pareció sorprendida, igualmente sonrió y asintió.

- No sabía que Sakura tenía novio… y es algo extraño.

- ¿Extraño porqué? – preguntó Sakura en voz alta.

- ¿Extraño porqué? – recreó el muchacho a su lado.

- Bueno, ella prácticamente vivía en este hospital. Parecía que su vida era salvar la vida de otros. Nunca se daba por vencida con nada…

- Sí… Sakura suele ser algo… persistente – respondió él y el espíritu se cruzó de brazos soltando un bufido. - ¿Me puede decir donde se encuentra?

- Supongo que, a raíz de su viaje, no sabe nada del accidente.

- ¿Accidente?

- Fue hace dos meses ya…

En eso Sakura, descruzó los brazos y giró la cabeza. Estaba sintiendo algo. Recordaba algo.

Ella iba en un auto… y de pronto, vio unas luces y un camión… y luego, todo negro.

- Sasuke, le recuerdo… recuerdo como fue… - murmuró.

Como llevada por algo invisible, Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia algún lugar por el pasillo llegando hasta una puerta blanca con el número 2 grabado.

Se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente la atravesó.

Era una habitación con colores neutros, como las de todos los hospitales.

Sobre la cama se encontraba la figura de una mujer pelirosa, dormida, con un aparato cubriendo su boca y con sueros recorriendo sus brazos. Al lado de la cama, se alzaban varias máquinas, cada una de ellas distintas pero con un mismo objetivo que Sakura conocía muy bien: mantener con vida a una persona que no podía hacerlo por sus propios medios.

- Dios, no… - susurró ella, y juraba por lo más sagrado que si pudiera, en ese mismo momento estaría llorando.

Sasuke entró en la habitación sin hacer ruido. Había visto que la mujer se había ido de su lado y entrado a algún sitio.

Al posar la vista en la cama, no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca sin creerlo.

- Dios…

Se acercó rápidamente y miró a ambas.

- Eres tú… Pero, ¿Cómo…? – Tartamudeaba él – Sakura, ¡estás viva!

- Sí, pero estoy en coma. – dijo ella con una mirada nostálgica posada en su cuerpo.

- Bueno, eso es mucho mejor que estar muerta. Tan solo mírate, del accidente ya son dos meses y casi no tienes cicatrices. Estas… hermosa. – reparó Sasuke observando su rostro.

La Haruno levantó la vista sorprendida y sonrió débilmente agradeciendo el intento por levantarle el ánimo. Una sonrisa que luego se perdió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó el Uchiha al ver su reacción.

Sakura volvió a posar su vista en ella misma y suspiró prolongadamente.

- Sasuke… es un coma 4. Significa… irreversible.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¡Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias a todos por los review! Me hacen tan felizz!!!! T-T Son lo más ustedes lectores de mi corazón! **

**Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, lo escribí con todo mi amor. Y quedó algo cortito, si, pero sentí que debía dejarlo hasta aquí.**

**Entonces, espero sus comentarios acerca del capitulo y subiré el otro tan rápido como pueda.**

**Besos enormes. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Reviews? **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	8. Decisión

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

Basado en la película "Como Si Fuera Cierto" 

Dedicado a: **Love and Dead**

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 8: Decisión

- Ok, hagamos algo – replicó Sasuke mirándola.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? Te estoy diciendo que es irreversible. – se exasperó Sakura posando sus manos en su rostro. Ya bastante tenía con esa maldita situación.

- No lo se, pero… tenemos que intentarlo. Tienes que intentarlo. Tú eres la doctora. Haz algo.

- ¡Bueno! – miró a su cuerpo con detenimiento y cerró los puños decidida. - ¡Haré algo para despertar!

- ¡Bien Sakura!

Pasaron cinco segundos y la mujer bajó los hombros.

- No, olvídalo.

- ¡Sakura! – regañó Sasuke.

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer, ¿es que no me entiendes?... Lo importante ahora es encontrar la forma de cómo devolverme a mi cuerpo.

El muchacho asintió, convencido.

- Y… ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

- No se… a ver, déjame tratar así – contestó Sakura, subiéndose a la camilla y acostándose sobre su cuerpo. Desapareció por un momento, dejándose ver solo ella inconciente.

- ¿Funciona? – preguntó Sasuke.

Sakura levantó la mano pero pudo ver que cuerpo no se movió. Hizo lo mismo con el brazo contrario sin ningún resultado

- No, no funciona. – replicó incorporándose.

- No te des por vencida tan fácilmente, concéntrate – le pidió el Uchiha.

- ¿Y crees que no me concentro? – se molestó la pelirosa acostándose nuevamente y volviendo a probar lo anterior.

Tras intentar un poco más, Sakura salió de su cuerpo.

- Es inútil, no puedo. Pareciera que ya no estoy conectada a este cuerpo.

Sasuke hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Déjame intentar a mí.

- ¿Perdón? – Se descolocó ella - ¿Quieres subirte arriba de mi cuerpo también?

- ¡No! – el rostro de Sasuke enrojeció - Tsk… gírate, ¿si?

- ¿Para qué?

- Tú solo hazlo.

Sakura hizo caso a su pedido y caminó tres pasos alejándose de él.

Sasuke, al comprobar que no estaba mirando, se acercó al cuerpo y, delicadamente, acarició el rostro de ella.

El espíritu se sobresaltó, llevando una mano a su mejilla.

- ¿Sientes esto? – preguntó Sasuke, esperanzado.

- Algo así… un poco – respondió la pelirosa.

- Eso quiere decir que, de alguna forma, todavía sigues conectada a tu cuerpo.

- El monitor dice lo contrario. – alegó ella.

- ¿Qué puede saber una máquina? Cualquier cosa puede ser posible ahora, tan solo míranos.

Sakura estaba por replicar algo cuando la doctora Tsunade entró al cuarto.

- Sr. Uchiha, lo lamento pero voy a tener que pedirle que se retire. No es horario de visita y ya ha estado demasiado tiempo.

Sasuke asintió y miró en dirección a la cama.

- ¿Puedo despedirme?

- Claro. – salió de la sala y él pudo notar que Sakura estaba mirando dibujos sobre una pequeña mesa.

- Mi sobrina me trae estos dibujos… - comentó como al pasar.

El moreno se acerco y sujetó una foto en donde se podían ver dos mujeres. Una era Sakura y la otra poseía unos hermosos ojos color perla y un largo cabello azulado.

- Es mi hermana Hinata, eso fue un día que estábamos con un amigo de ella. Era un… hermoso día de verano.

- Luces… radiante – no pudo evitar decir Sasuke. Y Sakura sonrió para agradecerle, pero su sonrisa se transformó en melancólica.

- No se puede decir lo mismo ahora ¿verdad? – dijo mirando su cuerpo.

- Saku, yo no se que puedo hacer… para… - se excusó Sasuke.

- Está bien, Sasuke. Ya has hecho mucho por mí. Muchas gracias.

El Uchiha arqueó las cejas, confundido.

- ¿Por qué suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo?

Ella suspiró.

- Porque me estoy despidiendo. – replicó mirándolo y acercándose a él. – Me quedaré aquí, con mi cuerpo. Tal vez… si paso algún tiempo con él pueda… conectarme otra vez.

Sasuke asintió lentamente aunque por dentro quería sujetarla de la mano, decirle que era una tontería que se quedara y que debía volver con él al departamento para reprocharle que cenara comida tan mala para el organismo.

Pero, de alguna manera, tenia que entenderla, a ella y a su situación.

- Sakura… no quisiera dejarte aquí sola, me es… muy rara la idea… digo, estabas conmigo todo el día y ahora…

- Lo se, es raro – coincidió – Pero… si me voy… sería como dejarme a mi misma. No podría.

Antes de que dijera algo, Tsunade apareció nuevamente excusándose con la mirada. Sasuke asintió y se acercó al cuerpo de Sakura.

- Adiós Saku. – murmuró para que el espíritu la escuchara. Y la besó suavemente en la frente.

La pelirosa sonrió agradecida y observó como Sasuke se iba del lugar. Nostálgica, miró a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué todo eso le había pasado a ella? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Con una mueca, suspiró resignándose. Por lo menos, algo bueno había salido de eso. Había conocido a _Sasuke_.

Miró la puerta por donde él había salido y deseó que volviera a entrar para quedarse con ella.

Inmediatamente, sacudió su cabeza, alejando esas ideas. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando?

No pudo evitarlo, dio dos pasos inestables y luego echó a correr. ¿Llegaría a encontrar a Sasuke antes de que se fuera del hospital?

Pero, exactamente justo cuando estaba por doblar una esquina para tomar la escalera, una pequeña niña pasó corriendo a su lado. Eso hizo que se te detuviera.

- ¿Hanabi? – preguntó a la niña que no pudo escucharla. - ¡Hanabi! – exclamó sonriendo.

Comenzó a seguirla, sin poder creerlo.

- Por Dios, estás tan grande… - murmuraba alcanzándola. La pequeña se metió a su habitación y tomó la mano de ella.

- ¡Hola tía Sakura! – exclamó con voz dulce.

Sakura miró su mano. ¿Por qué podía sentir a Sasuke y no a Hanabi?

- Hana-chan, te dije que no corras en el hospital – dijo una voz conocida, entrando en la habitación.

- ¡Hinata! – casi grita Sakura al ver a su hermana entrar.

- La gente de aquí necesita descansar, tampoco debes gritar.

- ¿Hinata, puedes verme? – preguntó la pelirosa, desesperada. Al ver que la muchacha no hacía nada más que poner las flores que había traído en agua, su pregunta se contestó sola – Creo que no…

Hinata volteó a ver a su hija y a su hermana. Sonrió melancólicamente y se posicionó al lado de Sakura, sin saber.

- Muchas gracias por venir a visitarme, Hina-chan – comentó Sakura aún sabiendo que era en vano.

La puerta se abrió y Sakura se dio vuelta rápidamente. ¿Podía ser… Sasuke?

- Hinata, hola. – saludó Tsunade.

Ella asintió a modo de saludo. La directora se acercó a ella.

- Mmm… me gustaría hablar contigo, es… algo bastante delicado.

Ambas hermanas fruncieron el entrecejo. ¿Qué podía ser?

Salieron fuera para que Hanabi no las escuchara y Sakura las siguió.

- Tú ya sabes, Hinata, lo mucho que siento lo que le pasó a tu hermana. Y como era residente aquí y mi ayudante, tomé medidas especiales para que se sintiera más… cómoda, por así decirlo.

Sakura pasó saliva, asustada. No le gustaba hacia donde iba esa conversación.

- Han pasado dos meses y ha estado estable… pero debo decirte, sinceramente, que… tiene muy pocas probabilidades de despertar.

Hinata asintió lentamente, tomando un color notablemente pálido. Tsunade bajó la cabeza, se notaba el dolor en su mirada.

Tomó unos papeles de una carpeta que llevaba en la mano y se los extendió.

- Por Dios, no… - murmuró Sakura reconociendo esos papeles.

- Cuando entró a trabajar aquí, Sakura firmó un cuestionario en donde alegaba que estaba en contra de la vida alargada artificialmente. En este caso, pedimos el consentimiento de un familiar antes de hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Realmente… quiero mucho a Sakura, pero… no podemos seguir haciendo algo a lo cual ella se oponía.

La peliazul volvió a asentir, tomando los papeles con la mano temblorosa.

- ¡Hinata, no! ¡No firmes eso! ¡Estoy aquí! Por favor, Hina… - suplicaba Sakura en vano.

La mujer miraba las hojas con dolor.

- Yo… - comenzó a hablar – Yo lo pensaré bien… - respondió finalmente.

Tsunade asintió, entendiéndola y dándole un golpecito en el hombro, se alejó por el pasillo. Hinata se mantuvo allí, estática, hasta que bajó los papeles y entró nuevamente a la sala.

Sakura miró la situación y bajó la cabeza.

Hinata bajó los hombros.

- Saku… ¿Qué debo hacer? – preguntó en voz alta.

La pelirosa la miró, sorprendida.

- No firmes eso, Hina, te lo suplico… - pidió Sakura, cerrando los ojos, rogando porque su hermana la escuchara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola, holaa :) …………..**

**Sí, ya se. Me tardé más de lo usual ú.ù Pero aquí estoy para brindarles un nuevo capi ^^ **

**Personalmente, no tengo mucho para decir así que, solo les digo lo de siempre: espero que les haya gustado el capi, me esmeré haciéndolo. :) **

**Me dejan algún reviewcito? :D**

**Nos leemos pronto :)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	9. ¿Celos?

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

Basado en la película "Como Si Fuera Cierto" 

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 9: ¿Celos?

La puerta del departamento se abrió y por ella entró el muchacho de cabellos oscuros. Escaneó toda la habitación esperando ver algún movimiento.

- ¿Estas aquí? – preguntó al aire, aguardando por respuesta. Pero nadie le contestó. – Supongo que… no. – se respondió él mismo.

Echó un nuevo vistazo a la casa. Varios de los muebles ya estaban agarrando polvo así que dedicó el resto de la tarde a limpiar y acomodar la casa.

.

A la noche, se sentó en el sofá que tanto le gustaba a apreciar su trabajo. Todo había quedado impecable. Seguramente, a Sakura le encantaría si lo viera.

Su sonrisa se borró. ¿Realmente ya no la vería? Tantos días con una voz imparable susurrándole en el oído, ya se había acostumbrado. Suspiró sonoramente.

- Deja de pensar tonterías Sasuke… y ve a comer algo – se dijo a sí mismo. Una buena hamburguesa no le vendría bien.

Se levantó e inmediatamente recordó los comentarios que posiblemente haría Sakura si escuchara que quería comer tal comida chatarra. Hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Un bistec tampoco me vendría mal…

Pero antes de que pensara cualquier otra cosa, el timbre de su casa sonó. Giró la cabeza, casi quedándose sin ella en el proceso. ¿Sakura?... _No, ella simplemente atravesaría la puerta._ ¿Quién podía ser? Era bastante tarde.

Al abrir, una muchacha se cruzó de brazos seductoramente.

- Me he quedado afuera – comentó Karin inocentemente.

Sasuke levantó las cejas. 5 minutos después, Karin se encontraba con el teléfono de Sasuke pegado a su oído, recorriendo el apartamento mientras "esperaba que el cerrajero la atendiera"

- Tienes muy bonita vista… - replicó acercándose a la ventana. - ¿Por qué nadie atiende en esta cerrajería? – preguntó lentamente dejando el teléfono aparte.

Se sentó en el sillón, y sin problemas, se estiró y sacó las sandalias que traía puestas.

- Que cómodo que es esto… - suspiró. Sasuke solo la observaba sin entender porque demonios la había dejado entrar. – Dime Sasuke… ¿no eres de aquí, verdad?

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Ya me lo suponía, no hay chicos tan guapos en Konoha. Y todos los que encuentro… son gays. ¿Puedes creerlo? – rió mirándolo fijamente.

_Tierra, trágame. _Pensó Sasuke.

- Lamento las molestias, esa puerta siempre me causó problemas… - se quejó la pelirroja, pasándose las manos por el cabello. - ¿Podría pasar al baño?

- Seguro – _Lo que sea para alejarte de mí_ – Queda por allí, la segunda pieza.

Ella le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento y caminó por el pasillo lentamente contorneando las caderas.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro. ¿Y ahora como haría para sacar a esa chica de su casa?

No pudo pensar mucho más porque al girarse, encontró justo enfrente de él una mata de pelo color rosa que lo tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡Sakura!

- Sí, no me digas que tanto te asusto. – dijo ella en tono muy distinto al de broma.

- No… es solo… pensé que no volverías… que te quedarías con tu cuerpo, en el hospital.

Sakura asintió y bajó la cabeza.

- Sasuke… es que… quieren desconectarme. Están tratando de convencer a Hinata de que firme unos papeles para quitarme el respirador.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso! Hay que hacer algo.

- Ya lo se, se los dije. Pero ¡hola! Nadie puede escucharme… por eso quería preguntarte a ti si…

- ¡Sasuke!

Ambos giraron la cabeza. Uno alarmado y la otra sorprendida. ¿Acaso era una voz de mujer lo que había escuchado?

El moreno volteó a ver a Sakura listo para atajarse de sus comentarios.

- Guau… parece que no pierdes el tiempo – murmuró con actitud tranquila.

- ¿¡Que!? ¡No, no!… no, no, no. Ella vino, ella se metió…

- Claro, entró sola.

- No, pero… créeme, no quiero nada con… fue solo al baño…

- Aja, ¿y porque la voz se escuchó desde la habitación?

- La voz se… ¿se escuchó desde la habitación? – cayó Sasuke, mirando el pasillo extrañado; al tiempo que una remera caía al suelo.

- Ven aquí, Sasuke… quiero mostrarte algo… - siguió diciendo Karin al tiempo que lanzaba sus pantalones, corpiño y una diminuta braga.

Sakura arqueó las cejas y luego miró a su compañero acusadoramente. Él, al notarlo, levantó las manos.

- ¡Juro que no sabía nada! No tenía idea…

- ¿No tenías idea que ella se estaba desvistiendo en tu cuarto, Corrijo… MI cuarto?

- ¡No, te lo juro!

Los ojos jades de ella se entrecerraron.

- Pero quieres ir a mirar ¿verdad?

Sasuke enrojeció.

- No… c-claro que no.

Guardaron silencio sosteniendo las miradas y Sakura asintió.

- Sí, quieres ir a mirar. ¿Sabes que? Iré yo, y te diré de que te pierdes por estar hablando con un fantasma…

Comenzó a caminar y Sasuke la siguió por atrás.

- ¡Saku, no! Sakura… - trataba de frenarla sujetándola por el brazo, en vano, ya que solo lo traspasaba.

La pelirosa metió parte de su cuerpo por la puerta, ahora cerrada y él esperó.

- Tiene un tatuaje en su trasero… - le informó al moreno – dice "Todos a bordo" en dos idiomas…

Se acercó a Sasuke y suspiró.

- Por lo menos, sabe de idiomas…

- Pareciera que estás celosa – replicó el Uchiha repasando a la mujer con la mirada.

- ¿Yo? ¿Celosa? Por favor… - dijo Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí… realmente lo creo.

- ¿Estas hablando con alguien? – quiso saber Karin abriendo la puerta y apareciendo en el pasillo con una sábana envolviendo su cuerpo. – Hey… ¿sucede algo? – preguntó.

Sasuke la señaló sin entender.

- Si, ¿Por qué estas desnuda envuelta en mi sabana?

- Mi sábana – replicó Sakura por detrás.

- Bueno… estaba pensando que… este es un lugar muy solitario… y, si tú estas solo… y yo estoy sola… tal vez podríamos disfrutar juntos de la soledad. – terminó sonriendo.

Sakura bajó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estas esperando? – le preguntó a Sasuke – Hazlo con ella, los dos lo quieren…

- ¿Qué? No, yo no lo quiero. – respondió observando su rostro de ¿tristeza? ¿Por qué tenía una expresión tan triste en su rostro?

- Claro que sí, mírala… es joven y bonita, y está enfrente tuyo… y yo estoy molestando aquí. Me voy…

- Sakura, ¿que-?.. ¡Saku, no! ¡Sakura!

Pero la pelirosa ya había desaparecido por entre las paredes. Se volteó a ver a la pelirroja que seguía parada observando todo con extrañeza.

- Soy Karin… - sonrió para dejar caer la sábana y mostrar su cuerpo desnudo.

Sasuke pasó saliva.

_Estoy jodido…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mátenme si quieren, tienen derecho. Me tardé demasiado y, si bien tengo razones, sería muuuuuuuy largo explicarlo ú.ù**

**Perdón por los errores si hay alguno dando vuelta por ahí. **

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capi ^^ Reviews??**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	10. Está Aqui

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

Basado en la película "Como Si Fuera Cierto" 

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 10: "Está Aquí"

Luego de haber echado de una manera sutil a Karin, se dedicó a buscar a Sakura. ¿Dónde podría estar? Bueno… esa era una pregunta tonta, considerando que era un fantasma y podría estar del otro lado de la ciudad si así lo quisiera.

Pero al caminar por su casa, pasó por un lugar que lo hizo detenerse de golpe. Giró la cabeza lentamente para apreciar la puerta de madera. ¿Estaría ella en…? La abrió en su totalidad y subió las frágiles escaleras para encontrarse con cálido ambiente veraniego de la azotea.

Cuando la vio sentada en el borde de la azotea, un escalofrío lo recorrió entero. Por un momento se había olvidado que ella era fantasma y aunque cayera hasta el subsuelo, no se haría daño.

Sakura se volteó al escucharlo venir e hizo una mueca.

- Vaya que eres rápido… ¿Cómo estuvo?

Sasuke colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

- Bien sabes que no pasó nada.

Ella titubeó pero luego volvió a hablar.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

El Uchiha levantó los hombros.

- Que estoy viendo a alguien… pero no le dije que no era una persona de carne y hueso.

Sasuke vio logrado su cometido al ver que le arrancaba una pequeña sonrisa del rostro.

Inmediatamente, su mente comenzó a pensar en que era demasiado tarde para dejar que Sakura se alejara de él. Le encantaba como se le iluminaban los ojos con las luces de Konoha y esa sonrisa terminaba de hacerla totalmente hermosa. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia, ya no tan molesta. A verla caminar a través de los pasillos de su casa. A ser regañado por comer tanta comida chatarra.

No quería ni podía dejar que Sakura se fuera. Ni siquiera al hospital, quería tenerla cerca. Había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que la conoció y aún así, parecían años de que la conociera.

- ¿Sasuke? – su voz lo despertó y él sacudió su cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Parecías ido… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿En el País de las Maravillas? – rió ella en broma, cruzándose de brazos.

- _No necesito irme a ningún lado para sentirme en el País de las Maravillas…_ - murmuró él, en un murmullo que Sakura apenas pudo escuchar. Pero escuchó.

Ella se descruzó de brazos y por un momento, pensó que había enrojecido. Pero era un fantasma, no podía hacer eso. Aunque sintiera vergüenza de que Sasuke haya dicho eso.

- Aunque… mi verdadero País de las Maravillas esta bastante lejos de aquí… - comenzó el Uchiha cambiando de tono a uno más triste y apagado. Se apoyó en el borde y miró las luces de Konoha brillar.

Sakura se posicionó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Yo… vine aquí porque mi padre me quiere poner al frente de nuestra empresa… pero, yo era feliz en mi antigua cuidad, tenía a mi madre, mis amigos… no lo se…

- ¿Dónde vivías? – preguntó Sakura. En ese momento, no peleaban, solo hablaban como dos personas normales. _Sí, normal yo_ pensó Sakura. Pero le gustaba estar en paz con Sasuke.

- En Suna.

La pelirosa arqueó las cejas.

- Sasuke… ¿en Suna hay playas?

Él volvió a verla.

- Claro. Estamos en delimitación con el mar y si bien no es una cuidad muy conocida tenemos varios turistas en el año… ¿Por qué preguntas?

- No lo se. – contestó ella sinceramente. No sabía exactamente porque había hecho esa pregunta pero sintió que era algo que debía saber.

- Mira, tengo una imagen en mi celular. – Sasuke sacó su teléfono y le mostró un hermoso atardecer en una playa de su ciudad. La había tomado el día que había tenido el último paseo con su hermano y su madre. Sonrió melancólico.

- Sasuke… - él la miró para ver como observaba la foto con el entrecejo fruncido. - Yo ya estuve en este lugar…

- ¿Fuiste de vacaciones? – quiso saber él.

- No, yo… lo… lo soñé. – recordó ella volviendo sus jades hacia él.

- ¿Lo soñaste?

- Sí, exactamente como en tu foto. El mar, la arena, la puesta de sol, apuesto que en esta playa hay un mirador y un puerto ¿verdad?

- Sí… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Te digo que lo soñé… Es como si… ya te hubiera conocido antes… por medio de este lugar – sonrió Sakura.

Él elevó su comisura. Así que no era el único que sentía que se conocían desde hacía mucho. De alguna forma es lo aliviaba, y le encantaba.

Unieron sus miradas por unos momentos que parecieron interminables. Sasuke nunca se había puesto a pensar lo hermoso que eran los ojos de Sakura. Pero lo que si había sentido eran las grandes ganas de tocar la piel de ella. Parecía tan suave a la vista, quería comprobar si era su imaginación o realmente era así de tersa.

Sakura pensó desde un principio que Sasuke era apuesto, pero luego de todo lo que habían vivido, había comenzado a descubrir el interior de él, deleitándose por sus cambios de humor y poco entendible carácter.

Era un momento perfecto…

_Riiiiing _

…arruinado por un celular.

Sasuke gruñó molesto y atendió el celular. Era su padre.

- ¿Hola?

- _Hijo, eres el muchacho más afortunado de toda Konoha_.

- Gracias… ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado.

- _¿Recuerdas que preguntaste por el anterior dueño de tu departamento? Bueno, comencé a averiguar y me contacté con su hermana, quien es la que puso el apartamento en alquiler. Buenas noticias, ¡el departamento es tuyo!_

- ¿Mío?.. ¿Por qué?

- _Es una historia larga… una mujer estaba en coma y van a desconectarla_.

Sasuke separó lentamente el aparato de su oído. No… no podían hacer eso… Volvió la vista la muchacha que lo miraba inquisidoramente, quería saber que lo había puesto de esa forma.

- _Hijo, ¿me estas escuchando?_

- Sí, gracias por contarme. Hablamos luego. Adiós – cortó sin esperar a que le respondiera.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó rápidamente Sakura.

- Debemos hablar con tu hermana – contestó él comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta. Sakura, en cambio, se había quedado en el lugar sin entender - ¡Vamos! – le gritó el Uchiha y de inmediato salieron de la casa.

Media hora después se encontraban frente a la entrada de una casa enorme y muy bonita, con un jardín notablemente cuidado y una pequeña fuente en él.

El Uchiha suspiró.

- Sakura, si quieres que convenza a tu hermana deberás decirme algo que solo tú sepas. Algo como un "secreto de hermanas", no lo se…

La pelirosa hizo una mueca con la boca.

- Leía mi diario íntimo y luego me molestaba – dijo, rebuscando en su memoria.

- Eso no es tan relevante, ¿otra cosa?

- Emm, cuando éramos pequeñas la golpee con un colador, tiene una cicatriz en la cabeza. – comentó apenada.

El moreno casi si cae de la impresión. ¿Que ella hizo_ qué_? Ella bajó la cabeza, apenada. Sasuke sonrió imperceptiblemente.

- Me lo pudo haber dicho tu madre o algún pariente, ¿alguna otra cosa? Algo privado, que solo tú sepas…

Sakura pensó unos momentos más y luego sonrió.

- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Antes de su boda de besó con su ex-novio! ¿Cómo se llamaba?... No lo recuerdo, le decían Kyubi. Eso solo yo lo sé.

- ¡Perfecto! Eso servirá, Bien, vamos.

Sasuke cerró el puño y tocó cuatro veces la puerta. Esperaron. Sakura a su lado. Se la notaba muy nerviosa, al contarle todo, pareció que se había puesto aún más pálida de lo que ya era.

La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una mujer de cabello azulado y ojos color perla. Era muy extraño que sean hermanas y que no compartan ningún rasgo, excepto la delicada piel.

- Hola – saludó Hinata amablemente.

- Hola Hinata – respondió Sasuke. La ojiperla arqueó las cejas, seguramente preguntándose como sabía su nombre. – Permíteme presentarme, soy Sasuke Uchiha. Soy… novio de tu hermana.

La mujer se sorprendió enormemente. Lo examinó con la mirada y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

- Bueno, si es así, Es un placer. Si es una broma, no me da gracia.

- No, no es broma. – replicó el moreno rápidamente. – Conocí a Sakura hace un tiempo, nos llevamos muy bien. Yo tuve que salir de viaje y cuando volví… bueno, conocí la situación en la que estaba Sakura. Ya le había traído yo un nuevo diario íntimo, el suyo se lo robaste ¿no? – comentó sonriendo.

_Maldito abusador_, pensó Sakura. Con esa sonrisa sería capaz de conquistar a cualquier chica que se le cruzara delante. ¿Quién se resistiría?

Pero, por muy raro que pareciera, pareció convencer a Hinata. Ella sonrió levemente como recordando ese momento. Se hizo a un lado.

- Sasuke… ¿quieres pasar?

- Gracias.

Se adentraron en la casa. Era amplia y se notaba que estaba bien cuidada. Sobre el sofá había una pequeña niña de cabellos azules y ojos verdes. Sasuke sonrió de lado, ella sí tenía un rasgo de Sakura. Era una preciosa niña.

Hinata se dirigió a la cocina en donde sacó dos tasas.

- ¿Quieres café, Sasuke?

- No, muchas gracias. Yo vine hasta aquí porque necesitaba decirte algo.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó la pequeña interrumpiendo a Sasuke - ¡Quiero comer!

Hinata rió ante tanto escándalo y asintió. Le extendió unas galletas y la pequeña se sentó al lado de donde Sasuke y Sakura estaban parados.

- Ella es mi sobrina Hanabi – dijo Sakura, mirando con ternura a la niña – Tiene cinco años, Hinata la tuvo de una relación anterior… ahora esta separada.

Él asintió.

- Disculpa, ¿que estabas diciéndome? ¿Cómo conociste a Sakura?

- Miente – ordenó la pelirosa.

- Trabajamos juntos.

- ¡No así!

- En realidad, ella trabajó en mí… - replicó.

- ¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo.

- Quiero decir… yo estaba enfermo, y ella me ayudó… me curó. Eso digo.

Hinata asintió, entendiendo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza. No sabía muy bien si estaban haciendo lo correcto. Giró la cabeza para ver a Hanabi sentada a su lado. La pequeña miraba en su dirección. Sakura pensó que era coincidencia hasta que su sobrina le sonrió tiernamente. La pelirosa se extrañó.

- Hana… ¿Puedes verme? – preguntó sin creerlo.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke seguía inventando una enfermedad imaginaria, convenciendo a Hinata de que Sakura lo había curado.

- Ya estoy curado, igual. Pero el punto es que, Sakura creyó en mi y en mi recuperación cuando nadie creyó que podría salir adelante.

La ojiperla sonrió. Tenían la misma sonrisa.

- Sí, suena a algo muy propio de ella… Pero, ¿Por qué me estas contando todo esto?

- Porque sé la situación por la que esta pasando ella y realmente quiero y te ruego que… que esperes un poco más…

Mientras tanto, Hanabi extendió una galleta y la dejó justo en frente de ella. Sakura le miró nuevamente.

- Hana, ¿Puedes ver que estoy aquí?

Pero la pequeña no respondió nada, solo continuó mirando la televisión.

La pelirosa volvió la vista al moreno, quien estaba de frente a su hermana.

- Yo sé que ella saldrá de esto, solo… debemos darle tiempo. Lo se, se recuperará…

Hinata asintió lentamente. Luego sonrió.

- Eres muy tierno al decir eso, y mi hermana tuvo suerte de encontrarte… pero… es tarde, ya firmé los papeles.

A los dos se les vino el alma a los pies. No podía estar hablando en serio… No podía.

- Mañana, cuando Hanabi este en el jardín… la desconectarán a las 11 de la mañana. No quiero que siga sufriendo, no quiero seguir sufriendo…

Sasuke observó como los claros ojos de la persona que tenía en frente se comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas que rápidamente secó.

La menor se mordió el labio inferior, con ganas enormes de poder abrazar a su hermana y hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí y estaba bien.

Sasuke suspiró.

- Bueno, ¿sabes que? Debo decirte algo, Hinata.

Los ojos verdes de la médica se abrieron y se fijaron en los negros de él.

- Sasuke ¿Qué vas a decir?

- Lo cierto es que…

- Sasuke, no. ¡No!

- Tu hermana está aquí, a mi lado, con nosotros, rogándote para que esperes.

Y los ojos incrédulos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**T.T lo lamentoooooo realmente, me tardé demasiado esta vez. Les ruego su perdón. Pero aquí estoy otra vez trayéndoles un nuevo cap de este fic. Espero que les gustee :) no tuve mucha imaginación al poner el titulo XD pero creo que es lo de menos, no?**

**Bueno, ya se que no tengo derecho pero, no me dejan un reviewcito? Uno chiquitito? Para hacerme feliz?? Sii? ^^ Graacias.**

**Nos leemos pronto. **

**Hikari x Takeru**


	11. Por Tí

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

Basado en la película "Como Si Fuera Cierto" 

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 11: Por Tí

_Sasuke suspiró. _

_- Bueno, ¿sabes que? Debo decirte algo, Hinata._

_Los ojos verdes de la médica se abrieron y se fijaron en los negros de él. _

_- Sasuke ¿Qué vas a decir? _

_- Lo cierto es que… _

_- Sasuke, no. ¡No! _

_- Tu hermana está aquí, a mi lado, con nosotros, rogándote para que esperes. _

_Y los ojos incrédulos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par. _

Sakura llevó su mano a su rostro y la deslizó por él. ¿Cómo ese baka iba a decirle eso? Literalmente, le estaba diciendo que estaba viendo un fantasma.

Hinata suavizó su mirada y la posó en donde estaba Sakura. La pelirosa sintió morir. ¿Realmente su hermana podía verla? Abrió la boca y se formó una sonrisa en ella.

- ¡Hina, ¿puedes verme?! – preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿A mi lado…? – susurró quedamente.

- Sí – sonrió Sasuke, esperanzado – No se como ni porqué, pero puedo ver el espíritu de tu hermana. También puedo hablar con ella. Yo… podría ser tu nexo, ella podría decirme lo que quiere que sepas y yo te lo diría.

Esperó a que la ojiperla reaccionara. Hinata bajó la cabeza y luego frunció los labios.

- ¿Me esperas solo un minuto?

Dicho esto fue hasta Hanabi y, sonriendo, le dijo al oido algo. Luego, desaparecieron por un pasillo.

- ¿Te creyó? – dudó Sakura pasmada.

- Claro que si, yo soy muy creíble – comentó Sasuke orgulloso.

- ¡Perfecto! Tienes que contarle todo, despacio para que no se asuste ¿esta bien?

- ¡¡Lárgate de mi casa, demente!!

El grito de Hinata los sacó de su conversación y ambos voltearon a ver como la peliazul sujetaba un enorme colador y amenazaba al moreno.

- ¡No, no! ¡Espera Hinata! – le pidió Sasuke extendiendo sus manos.

- ¿Quién te crees para venir a burlarte de mi? – continuaba gritando agitando el colador con fin de golpearlo.

- ¡No me estoy burlando de ti! ¡Es verdad! ¡Todo lo que te dije! ¡No me golpees, me vas a dejar cicatriz! ¡Como hizo Sakura contigo!

- ¿¡Como sabes eso!? – se enojó aún más ella.

- ¡Sakura me lo dijo de camino aquí! ¡Créeme! ¡También me dijo que te besaste con Kyubi antes de tu boda!

Hinata bajó el colador y pareció darle un ataque de pánico.

- ¡Pervertido, ¿como sabes eso?, nadie lo sabe! ¡¡Sal de mi casa!!

Le lanzó el colador a Sasuke, el cual logró esquivarlo y, rápidamente, desapareció por la puerta del frente. Antes de que lo mataran.

La peliazul suspiró tranquilizando y fue en busca de su hija. La pequeña salió de su habitación y miró a su madre con sus enormes ojos verdes.

- Todo está bien Hana, el malo ya se fue. – le comentó la mayor, acariciándole el cabello.

- ¿Malo? – Preguntó inocentemente la niña – ¿Eso quiere decir que ya se fue la tía Sakura?

Hinata arqueó las cejas. _¿Qué…?_

.

Ya fuera de la casa, Sasuke respiraba nuevamente.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermana esta tan loca?

- No pensé que reaccionaría así – respondió Sakura volviendo la vista a la casa – Supongo que solo quería proteger a Hana de alguien que vino de la nada y le contó sus secretos más profundos. – terminó irónicamente.

- Fue idea de los dos, no me lances la pelota solo a mí. – Se atajó el moreno - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

Sakura miró el cielo nocturno y respiró resignada.

- No creo que podamos hacer algo más. – respondió cruzándose de brazos en una expresión despreocupada pero como el rostro lleno de tristeza.

- ¿Qué? No, no digas eso Sakura. No me digas que te vas a dar por vencida – replicó Sasuke a su lado.

- ¿Qué más quieres que haga?

- Puedo hablar con la mujer del hospital, ¿Cómo era su nombre? Tsunade.

- Solo conseguirías que te internen a ti también, por demente. No hay forma de hacer nada, nadie cree que yo estoy aquí…

- ¡Tu sobrina te vio!

La pelirosa sonrió de lado.

- Perfecta. Una niña de 5 años que vive con amigos imaginarios me vio. – ironizó.

Sasuke bajó los hombros y suspiró abatido. Tal vez, ella tenía razón… pero no se resignaba a dejarla morir. A dejar que se aleje de él. No. Era un no y un rotundo **no**.

Volvieron al departamento sin hablar, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, ya bastantes enredados con la situación y la presencia del otro.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, Sakura frenó su marcha.

- Iré a ver a mi cuerpo, quiero verme aunque sea por estas últimas horas.

Sasuke asintió lentamente queriendo realmente negar con la cabeza y pedirle que se quedara con él. Pero no podía ser tan egoísta.

- Mañana por la mañana iré igual a ver si puedo hacer algo. – dijo el moreno, sacando sus llaves del bolsillo. Sakura abrió la boca, lista para refutar pero él le ganó de mano. – No me digas nada, Sakura. No me resignaré a que te alejes de mí.

Ambos quedaron en silencio mientras los autos se escuchaban fuera del departamento. Él no había pensado que decir eso sería tan fácil y tan difícil a la vez. Sakura lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes impasibles. Ni siquiera se le ocurría que podía estar pensando.

- Emm… bueno, yo… entraré y… - balbuceó Sasuke, sintiéndose un poco tonto.

- Sí, esta b-bien… - contestó la pelirosa.

- Nos vemos mañana, Sakura.

- Sí… nos vemos – podría haber jurado que la voz de la mujer era triste.

El moreno asintió y se giró para colocar la llave en la cerradura y abrirla. De pronto, apretó los puños y se dio vuelta, decidido.

- Sakura, yo…

Pero ya no había nadie.

.

Sasuke despertó automáticamente, sin escuchar la alarma de su despertador. La cabeza le pesaba. En realidad, sentía que todo él pesaba más de lo normal. Hoy era el día. El día en que alejarían a la chica que había empezado a querer de su lado. Resopló sonoramente y se incorporó en la cama, llevándose el susto de que Sakura estaba a su lado.

- ¡Diablos! – se molestó, protegiéndose levemente con el antebrazo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza, apenada.

- Lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte. – comentó en un débil susurro.

El moreno se pasó la mano por la cara y negó con la cabeza.

- Perdón, Saku, estoy… malhumorado… con todo lo que está pasando.

Ella solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza pero guardó silencio. El Uchiha volvió a resoplar y miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

- Sakura… - la aludida buscó sus ojos con la mirada. – Ven aquí. – exigió estirando su mano, aún sabiendo que ella no podría sujetarla.

La pelirosa la observó y se preguntó mentalmente que pretendía. Sasuke, al ver su indecisión, sonrió melancólicamente.

- Vamos, ven aquí. Sabes que no puedo hacerte nada.

La mujer asintió, pero aún sin entender que quería el hombre. Lo descubrió cuando se hizo a un lado en la cama y le dejó espacio para que se acostara a su lado. Se acomodó, vacilante, sobre el colchón y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

El momento en sí era perfecto. Si no estuvieran en las circunstancias en las que se encontraban. Por parte de cada uno, podrían estar toda la vida mirándose, solo así. Acostados, tranquilos, sin que el mundo les preocupara.

Sasuke levantó su mano y la acercó lentamente al rostro de la muchacha. Dios, no sabía que iba a hacer. ¿Cómo podrían arreglar ese lío? Si no hacía algo, Sakura moriría y ya nunca la podría volver a ver.

Estaba a punto de rozar la mejilla de su compañera con la punta de los dedos cuando pudo recordar que no podía tocarla. Con aire derrotado, retiró la mano y exhaló sonoramente.

- Me siento mal por no poder tocarte o abrazarte y decirte que todo estará bien… - murmuró el moreno.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

- Dime la verdad… ¿Te sientes mal por no poder tocarme? ¿O porque sabes que no todo estará bien aunque pudieras tocarme y me abrazaras?

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

Era tan convincente.

- Ambas.

La pelirosa miró la mano que había estado a punto de "tocarla" y luego se hundió en el color negro de sus ojos.

- Sasuke… tócame.

El Uchiha levantó una ceja sin entender. Habría sido una propuesta algo indecente si la realidad no dictara que ella era un espíritu, el cual en pocas horas iría al más allá.

- Saku… eso es… inútil…

- No, no lo es. – Negó ella, firmemente – En el hospital, tú… me tocaste, y yo… lo sentí. – al ver como sus ojos se abrían más de lo normal. – Quiero sentirte… otra vez…

Sasuke sonrió levemente y levantó la mano, posesionándola frente a su rostro, en una clara muestra de que ella podía hacer lo que quería.

La muchacha respiró profundo y acercó lentamente su palma hasta rozar la mano de él, sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrerle, no solo la mano, sino todo el cuerpo.

Se observaron a los ojos por unos momentos y Sakura se mordió el labio inferior.

- Sasuke… ahora entiendo porque estoy aquí… - su voz salió como un susurro dulce.

Él, sin mover su mano, preguntó.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí?

Y hubo un eterno momento en donde ambos se sintieron que eran los únicos del mundo.

- Por ti.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A ver lectores, tal vez sientan unas leves ganas de matarme, pero es normal debido a mi gran torpeza de pasarme tanto tiempo sin actualizar. **

**No tengo muchas excusas salvo que mi novio se fue con otra que es una idiota hueca que me odia ¬¬ espero que con eso les baste ú.ù **

**Creo que el próximo capitulo es el último. Originalmente, este lo iba a hacer pero decidí cortarlo aquí. Me pareció tierno. :)**

**Prometo actualizar pronto. Sepan disculparme. Los amo personas de fanfiction! (L)**

**Besos enormes !**

**Hikari x Takeru**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**\/**


	12. ¿No Me Recuerdas?

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

Basado en la película "Como Si Fuera Cierto" 

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 12: ¿No me recuerdas? 

Abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose perdido. Había tenido un sueño extraño. Se estiró un poco y se giró para buscar a _alguien_ con la mirada. Al no encontrarla a su lado, donde había sido la última vez que la había visto, se alarmó. Allí recién caía. ¿¡Se había quedado dormido!? ¡¿El día en que iban a desconectar a Sakura?!

Se incorporó violentamente, llevándose con él sus sábanas.

- ¡Sakura!

- Aquí estoy, Sasuke – respondió ella, suavemente, sentada en un sillón al lado de la ventana.

El hombre se pasó una mano por su rostro, más aliviado de ver que no se había marchado. _Que aún tenía tiempo._

- ¿Me quedé dormido?

- Solo una hora. Son las 9.30. – respondió ella.

- Tiempo suficiente – replicó él mientras apartaba las sábanas de un tirón y se levantaba, vestido solo con un pequeño pantalón corto, dejando a la vista su bien formado torso.

Dios santo, si Sakura no fuera un espíritu, ella misma juraría estar tan roja como el color de los tomates.

- ¿T-tiempo para que? – quiso saber la pelirosa.

- Para hacer algo por ti. – contestó mientras por sus brazos se pasaba una camiseta blanca.

La Haruno se levantó del sillón y se acercó a él, negando con la cabeza.

- Sasuke… - comenzó con voz de reproche.

- Nada, Saku. Antes, mi vida era monótona, aburrida, sin sentido más que superarme a mi mismo. Entonces llegaste tú, y me hiciste ver más allá de mi mismo. Tú me ayudaste… ahora, yo te ayudaré a ti.

Sus palabras realmente la conmovieron. Y ella que pensaba que solo era una molestia para Sasuke, siempre persiguiéndolo, estando detrás de él para no sentirse sola.

Mordió su labio inferior, dudando.

- Ay Sasuke… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

El hombre la volvió a mirar al tiempo que sonreía de manera decidida.

- Voy a secuestrar tu cuerpo.

La conmoción que había sentido anteriormente se le subió a la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso! – exclamó Sakura, agitando sus manos.

- Claro que puedo. ¿Por qué no? – dijo Sasuke, caminando por la habitación en busca de su celular, dinero y algunas otras cosas.

- P-porque… ¡irás a la cárcel!

- ¿Y que hay con eso? No creo que a mi padre le importe sacarme de la cárcel por haber hecho algo bien por primera vez en mi vida. – a Sasuke no parecía preocuparle mucho el tema, al contrario, parecía emocionado.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Es peligroso! – continuaba ella, persiguiéndolo por la habitación. Él frenó y se dio vuelta para quedar de frente a ella.

- Me arriesgaré… por ti. – dijo, levemente sonrojado.

Sakura quedó estática en el lugar tras esas palabras. ¡Era lo más tierno que le habían dicho en toda su vida! Bueno… un muchacho le había dicho que era capaz de ir a la cárcel por salvarla de que la desconectaran al ver que no reaccionaba de un coma de dos meses. La situación no tenía nada de romántico, pero que Sasuke era dulce, ¡era dulce!

Lo vio pasar por el pasillo.

- ¡Sasuke!

Él frenó y con aire cansado, la volvió a mirar.

- Saku, ya no trates de convencerme de que no lo haga. Porque lo haré igual…

- No, no… es solo, creo que… vas a necesitar una camioneta – respondió ella. Él asintió y le guiñó el ojo – Y alguien suficientemente loco – como tú – que quiera ayudarte. No podrás cargar con una camilla, un cuerpo y las máquinas tú solo.

Torció la boca en un gesto gracioso. Tenía razón. Pero ¿Quién iba a estar tan loco como para ayudarlo a hacer algo así?

De pronto, levantó la cabeza lentamente y sonrió.

- ¡Vamos!

Quince minutos después, Sasuke esquivaba un auto con el cual, peligrosamente, casi ocasionaba un choque. Naruto a su lado sonrió y emitió un grito de descontrol. Sakura, en el asiento trasero, arqueó una ceja ante el comportamiento.

- Oye Sasuke ¿Y porque vamos tan rápido al hospital?

- Eh… necesito medicamentos… urgentes, si.

- ¿Medicamentos? – Reaccionó Sakura - ¿No le dijiste? ¡Debes decirle!

- Tranquila – pidió él, pasando peligrosamente cerca de una camioneta estacionada.

- ¿Tranquila? ¡Oye! ¡Esta bien que me gusten los Jonas Brothers, pero tampoco para que me trates de mujer! – se quejó el rubio, sujetándose para no volar a través de la ventanilla, gracias a la frenada que Sasuke había hecho.

Lo volvió a mirar con cara rara.

- ¿Te gustan los Jonas Brothers?

El ojiazul levantó los hombros, preparado para doblar una esquina.

- Estas algo raro, Sasuke… ¿Te ha vuelto a acosar tu espíritu amigable?

- ¿Acosar? – preguntó Sakura, entrecerrando los ojos, observando a Sasuke por el espejo retrovisor.

- ¿Q-que? ¿Eh? ¡Ah, mira, ya llegamos! – respondió en cambio, evadiendo las miradas de ambos.

Los tres bajaron y entraron por la puerta trasera del hospital. Sasuke se dirigió inmediatamente a tomar dos batas y una pequeña mesa con patas.

- Toma, póntelo – le ordenó a Naruto, aventándole el delantal en la cara.

Él lo tomó y lo observó, y luego posó sus confusos ojos azules en Sasuke.

- ¿Para que demonios quieres que me ponga esto? ¿Jugaremos al doctor?

- Parecido… pero no es un juego – respondió Sasuke, alargando la mano, tomando una bolsa con suero, tal y como le estaba indicando Sakura.

Al ver lo que hacía su amigo, el rubio se adelantó y lo tomó de los hombros.

- Sasuke, ¿Qué mierda estas haciendo? ¿Robando en un hospital? – preguntó algo horrorizado.

- No estoy robando, Naruto.

- ¿Entonces que estas haciendo?

Sasuke miró los orbes verdes de Sakura y ella le transmitió con la mirada que era necesario que le contara realmente porqué estaban allí, haciendo eso. Suspiró.

- ¿Recuerdas la amiga imaginaria que me "acosaba?" Bueno, no era imaginaria. Es el espíritu de una mujer que esta conectada en uno de los pisos de arriba, rodeada de máquinas. Y están a punto de desconectarla. Así que, nosotros, vamos a secuestrar su cuerpo y lo llevaremos a un lugar seguro – explicó Sasuke atolondradamente, sin ver la cara de Sakura. Ella ya se veía venir la risa de Naruto o, tal vez, esperaba alguna cachetada por parte del rubio para que su amigo reaccionara ante las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

El rubio permaneció con la boca abierta y los ojos de igual manera.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó, mitad irónicamente mitad con temor a que su azabache amigo se haya vuelto loco.

- ¿No me crees?

- ¿Cómo quieres que te crea? ¡Es irreal! – se metió Sakura.

- _Debes_ creerme, por favor Naruto… ella se iba a quedar en este hospital con su cuerpo pero me fue a avisar que la desconectarían…

- A ver, Sasuke – interrumpió el rubio, tomándolo por los hombros – Déjame llevarte a la recepción. Allí nos darán información de personas que podrían ayudarte ¿si?

- ¡No hay tiempo de idioteces! ¡En muy poco tiempo puede morir!

- Ya lo sabía… lo sabía – replicaba Sakura pasando sus manos por sus cabellos rosados – Debe ser muy estresante para él, no lo va a entender…

- Esta parada detrás de ti – señaló Sasuke, indicando con su mano el lugar en donde Sakura estaba parada – Dice que entiende que la situación sea muy estresante para ti.

- ¿Lo entiende? – ironizó el rubio. – Muy bien, si está detrás de mi, dile que te diga que hago con mis manos.

Naruto se alejó un paso hacia atrás y cerró el puño.

- Piedra – dijo Sakura.

- Piedra – repitió Sasuke, mirando al Uzumaki a los ojos; quien se extrañó, cambiando la posición de sus dedos.

- Papel.

- Papel – contestó el moreno, esperanzado. A ver si con esto le creía un poco.

- Esta haciendo piedra otra vez, Sasuke. – expresó la pelirosa.

- Piedra otra vez.

Naruto juntó las cejas, extrañado. Levantó el dedo medio y Sakura se extrañó.

- Me está mostrando el dedo medio… - comento algo apenada.

- ¡No le muestres el dedo medio! – exigió el Uchiha.

El rubio se giró para mirar a Sakura, aunque él no pudo ver nada.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – preguntó a su amigo.

- ¡Sakura me lo dijo! Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que salvarla de que muera… - Sasuke amagó para irse con todos los elementos que la mujer le había indicado que llevara pero Naruto lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

- Espera Sasuke, ¿me estas diciendo que vas a robar un cuerpo? ¡Te pueden llevar a la cárcel por eso!

- ¿Crees que no lo se? – replico, soltándose del agarre.

- ¿Y porque lo haces? ¡Es un… fantasma! ¿Por qué lo haces?

Sasuke respiró hondo, abriendo la boca para contestar y, no sabía si estaba por hacer lo correcto, pero no le importó mucho.

- Porque la amo.

Sakura levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente, chocando con el negro de los ojos de Sasuke. ¿Podía ser cierto? ¿Qué ese muchacho que conocía no hacía mucho se haya enamorado de ella? ¿Tanto como ella de él? Porque podía ser un fantasma, pero aún conservaba los sentimiento en su corazón… alma… o lo que ella tuviera en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Por ahora y en esa situación, no le importaba si era verdad o no; o si Sasuke lo había dicho preso de un impulso, le encantaba esa sensación, la _hermosa_ sensación de saber que alguien la amaba. ¿Qué importaba en ese momento si era un impulso? Para ella era _como si fuera cierto._

Sasuke suspiró nuevamente, y con tono más firme volvió a decir:

- Te amo, Sakura.

La pelirosa le sonrió levemente y se mordió su labio inferior.

- Sasuke… yo también… - musitó tímidamente.

El moreno sonrió de lado, llenándose de las palabras.

Un fantasma le estaba declarando su amor… y él no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Naruto intercaló la vista entre su amigo y donde, se suponía que, debía estar el espíritu para después suspirar.

- Mira que yo soy algo tarado, pero esto… esto es demasiado. – suspiró el rubio sujetando él también una bata blanca y colocándosela.

Sasuke y Sakura observaron la escena, sonriendo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que nos ayudarás? – preguntó el Uchiha.

- Esto quiere decir que muevas tu culo antes de que me arrepienta de arriesgarme por alguien que no veo. ¡Vamos Sasuke! – levantó el puño, riendo como era tan común en él.

Y Sasuke comprendió que, en ningún lugar, podría encontrar un amigo como Naruto Uzumaki.

.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió dando paso a dos muchachos, uno rubio y otro azabache, los cuales llevaban una camilla y portaban rostros serios, _como si fueran reales doctores._

- Gracias por ayudarme, dobe – replicó Sasuke, doblando la camilla en una esquina.

- No te creas que te saldrá barato, teme. Si algún día necesite algún favor, no dudes que recurriré a ti. – rió Naruto. Y su amigo no supo si tomar ese comentario como verdad o puro chiste por parte del otro.

Llegaron a la habitación de Sakura. El espíritu ya se encontraba allí, mirando su cuerpo, esperanzada. Tal vez, con la ayuda de los dos chicos, ella pudiera vivir un poco más, y de alguna manera, hacerle llegar su "estado" a su hermana Hinata.

Ni bien se acercaron a la camilla, Sakura comenzó a dar instrucciones:

- Muy bien. Ahora, con cuidado, pónganme en la camilla, sin desconectar ningún cable…

Sasuke estaba demasiado ocupado escuchándola, por lo que no notó la cara de sorpresa de Naruto al ver a la paciente.

- Ok, Naruto, ayúdame… - pidió el Uchiha - ¿Naruto?

- Sasuke, yo conozco a esta muchacha. Ella vivía en el departamento donde vives tú. Yo la conozco, ¡es Sakura-chan!

La pelirosa volvió la vista confundida al rubio y pareció caer en algo que antes no había notado.

- ¡Claro! ¡Naruto! – Exclamó la Haruno – Él vivía frente a mí, éramos amigos... ¿Cómo fue posible que no lo recordara? ¡Siempre me invitaba a todos lados!

- Siempre la invitaba cuando salíamos con Ino. Recuerdo… recuerdo que, cuando te conocí a ti, Sasuke, pensaba invitarte al bar en donde nos encontramos luego. Y pensaba llamar a Sakura para invitarla también, presentártela y, de paso, preguntarle porque demonios no me había dicho que se había mudado. ¡Hacía mucho que no la veía!... ¡Ella es la hermanita de Hinata!

Sakura ensanchó los ojos y recorrió al rubio con la mirada.

- ¡Tú eres Kyubi! – exclamó la muchacha, señalando a Naruto.

- ¿Tú eres Kyubi? – preguntó Sasuke, en cambio.

El rubio lo volvió a ver, extrañado.

- ¿Cómo sabes que me decían así?

- ¡Tú besaste a Hinata antes de su boda! ¡Tú eres su ex-novio!

- ¿¡Como sabes eso!? ¡Nadie lo sabe!

- Me lo dijo Sakura. Hinata no cree que su espíritu sigue aquí, tratamos de convencerla de esa forma pero me lanzó un colador por la cabeza. – Recordó lamentando aquel incidente – Bueno, basta de charlas. Llevemos a Sakura a otro lado.

Juntos, colocaron el cuerpo de Sakura en la camilla que habían preparado, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden y ningún cable se haya desconectado.

Se dispusieron a salir de la habitación pero al hacerlo se encontraron con los rostros confusos de la doctora Tsunade y Hinata caminando por el pasillo.

- **Mierda** – replicaron los tres a la misma vez, para luego echar a correr hacia el lado contrario.

Fueron bien por varios pasillos hasta que los guardias de seguridad los acorralaron. Se acercaron rápidamente hasta ellos y trataron de frenarlos.

Naruto salió a la defensa y protegió con su cuerpo a la muchacha inconsciente, al igual que Sasuke. Pero entre forcejeo y pelea, uno de los guardias accidentalmente enganchó su brazo en un tubo, trayéndose consigo el aparto que le daba respiración artificial a Sakura.

Sakura observó con terror como el aparato caía al suelo. Y luego volvió la vista a la mujer.

- Sasuke… no estoy respirando… - murmuró Sakura mirándose a si misma, escuchando con sus propios oídos como el ruido de una máquina se iba haciendo cada vez más lejano.

- No…

- ¿Qué me pasa? – preguntaba la pelirosa levantando las manos, sintiendo que poco a poco desaparecía.

- Sakura, no… no te vayas… - rogó Sasuke, desesperado. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!

- Por favor, no… - musitaba ella, levantando sus jades y chocando con los oscuros de él.

- Saku… resiste… - pidió el Uchiha negando con la cabeza.

La chica negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Sasuke… - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

_Sakura._

_No._

_No podía ser así._

_Definitivamente… __¡no quería que sea así!_

- ¡¡Sakura, quédate conmigo!!

Y, preso de la desesperación, se agachó hacia la pelirosa y posó sus labios en los fríos de ella, rogando al cielo que eso le diera la fuerza necesaria para volver, o lo que sea que necesitara para que regresara con él…

"_Por favor…"_

… Y volver a ver sus ojos…

"_Despierta"_

…Y escuchar una vez más su voz chillona…

"_¡Vamos!"_

…Y sentir su presencia en toda la casa…

"_No me hagas esto, Sakura…"_

…Y decirle que la amaba más que nadie…

De repente, sintió una fuerza extraña separarlo del cuerpo de su amada. Descubrió que, por lo menos, había cuatro guardias sosteniéndolo contra el suelo.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó, tratándose de librarse.

Hinata, quien había visto toda la escena, lloraba en silencio alternando su mirada entre Sasuke y su hermana.

La sala estaba teñida de dolor y sigilo, salvo por los gruñidos y forcejeos de Sasuke por soltarse. Pero ese poco bullicio no fue suficiente como para que todos no escucharan un ruido… un pitido suave y constante… _un corazón latiendo_.

Todos se volvieron hacia la pelirosa acostada en la camilla, la cual, sorpresivamente y ante la atenta vista de los presentes, comenzó a toser secamente y a abrir muy lentamente los ojos.

Hinata se posicionó inmediatamente a su lado y le sujetó la mano. Estaba temblando. ¿Cómo había sido posible que sucediera eso?

- S-saku… Sakura-a... ¿P-puedes escuch-charme? Soy y-yo… Hinat-ta… - lloraba la peliazul, acariciando la frente de su hermana.

Los ojos verdes de la paciente se volvieron hacia la figura y estudiaron su rostro.

- Hinata… - comentó casi sin aire.

Pasó la vista por la habitación e intentó reincorporarse para sentarse en la camilla, pero un mareo se apoderó de ella, obligándola a acostarse otra vez.

- Oh… creo que me dí fuerte en la cabeza… ¿verdad? – preguntó cerrando los ojos.

Hinata sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse y miró a Sasuke, el cual estaba expectante a las reacciones de la pelirosa y él cual seguía preso por los brazos de los guardias de seguridad.

Tuvo intenciones de acercarse y sintió que la presión de sus extremidades desaparecía. Los hombres lo estaban soltando.

Se apresuró a ir al lado de Sakura y mirar nuevamente esos ojos que tanto le gustaban. Por Dios… era un milagro.

La muchacha centró sus jades en el recién llegado y el Uchiha no pudo sentirse más dichoso. Aunque su silenciosa euforia se terminó muy pronto, cuando la Haruno arqueó las cejas.

Sasuke y Hinata cruzaron miradas, confundidos.

- Cariño… - llamó Hinata, su hermana volvió a verla – Es Sasuke… ¿Recuerdas? Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura volvió a mirar a Sasuke por unos momentos pero mantuvo la expresión. Él sonrió, esperanzado, pero ella no reaccionó.

- Sakura… ¿no recuerdas a Sasuke? – preguntó Hinata, suavemente, temiendo lo peor.

La mujer, sin despegar la vista del hombre, negó lentamente con la cabeza.

…_Y el mundo de Sasuke se vino abajo._

* * *

**Jejeje, es impresionante la ****vergüenza**** que siento en este momento. Y es que, esta vez, si que me tarde demasiaaaaado. En serio, no creo que se imaginen u//u**

**No tengo palabras para disculparme, así que no lo haré tan extenso. PERDÓN. REALMENTE PERDÓN. Y espero que no estén muy enojados conmigo n//n**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi. Trataré de subir el proximo pronto. Y esta vez, SI pronto. Será el ****último**** de esta historia, así que ¡a esperarlo con ansias! **

**Besos enormes. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Hikari x Takeru.**


	13. Como Si Fuera Cierto

;)

Aclaración: Naruto no es mío, es de Masashi Kishimoto, si fuera mío Konoha ya tendría corriendo a, por lo menos, tres niños de cabello oscuro con ojos jade; y dos niñas rubias con byakugan. ^^

Advertencias: Universo Alterno.

Basado en la película "Como Si Fuera Cierto" 

**Como Si Fuera Cierto**

Capítulo 13: Como Si Fuera Cierto

Observó el lugar con melancolía. Pasó la vista desde el suelo tan bien cuidado que él había juzgado al ingresar hasta las paredes repletas de sombras. Sentía ese lugar tan especial, tan suyo… a pesar que, desde un principio, no le había pertenecido. Que todo había sido un malentendido y que, gracias a ese malentendido, había conocido al ser más hermoso que pudiera haber visto en toda su vida. Y del que se terminaría enamorando.

¿Y para qué? Para que, luego de toda una aventura y de averiguar la identidad de esa misteriosa muchacha, ella despertara y le dijera que no recordaba quien era. Para que su ilusión, esa que le mostraba una vida normal junto a ella, se destruyera por completo al momento de ver esos jades y saber que no lo conocía. Que, según ella, nunca lo había visto, pero que le sonaba familia de algún lado.

Suspiró sonoramente y bajó la vista hacia las maletas apoyadas al lado de la puerta de entrada. Ahora que Sakura había despertado, Hinata le había pedido que, por favor, encontrara otro departamento, ya que la Haruno quería retornar a su hogar. Lo cierto era que ya había pasado más de un mes y medio y la pelirosa había decidido que lo mejor era volver a su apartamento y dejar de molestar a su hermana, la cual no había dejado de cuidarla desde que había salido del hospital.

Tomó las maletas decidido a irse. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada por última vez y abrió la puerta, pero en el momento en que tocó la manija, una descarga lo inundó por completo y su mente se llenó con una idea extraña. Sonrió tristemente y salió del lugar. Necesitaba ir a comprar unas cuantas cosas.

* * *

Sakura abrió la puerta de su departamento y respiró profundamente. Tenía un aroma distinto. Un aroma… masculino. No era desagradable, pero no estaba acostumbrada a él, aunque le resultaba vagamente familiar.

- Está igual a como lo dejaste – murmuró su hermana entrando detrás de ella.

- Sí… recuerdo – contestó la pelirosa paseando la vista por su hogar. Todas las cosas estaban en su lugar pero sentía algo distinto.

- Aquí dejamos todas tus cosas, luego las acomodas como tú quieres.

- Claro, muchas gracias por todo Hinata, en serio.

La peliazul chasqueo la lengua. Su hermana le había repetido eso desde que había salido desde su casa. No, desde que le había dicho que había logrado que ese hombre desconocido para ella encontrara otro lugar en donde vivir.

Le daba pena Sasuke. Parecía que él realmente quería a Sakura, era una verdadera lástima que ella no lo recordara. Pero no podían obligarla a que lo quisiera. Tampoco era la cosa de meterle los recuerdos en la cabeza a la fuerza ni nada por el estilo.

Después de despedirse de su hermana, Hinata abandonó el departamento y dejó a Sakura sola.

La Haruno recorrió su hogar sin dejar de sentir la invasión de "alguien" en ella. No sabía exactamente que era lo que percibía aunque no le molestaba.

Caminando por el pasillo visualizó la puerta que siempre la llevaba a su tranquilidad. Por donde subía y se despejaba de todos sus problemas.

Subió lentamente las escaleras hacia la terraza. Al girar la perilla, sintió el aire veraniego en su rostro y cerró los ojos.

Al abrirlos, se encontró con algo nunca pensado. Parpadeó varias veces seguidas hasta que verificó que lo que veía no era un sueño.

En la pared del gran deposito que existía allí, había un hermoso paisaje, pintado sobre la pared. Los colores eran calidos y relajantes, y todo junto formaba una bella foto de una playa sumida en un atardecer.

Una sensación de regocijo se metió en su alma mientras pensaba que ya había visto esa pintura en algún otro lado. Aunque no pudo seguir recordando mucho ya que unas pisadas a su costado, la asustaron.

Se giró para encontrarse con el muchacho moreno que había visto el día de su despertar en el hospital. Éste se acercó lentamente.

- Hola… - dijo con cautela – No te asustes, solo… quise pintarte algo… espero no te moleste…

Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza y abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero no fue lo que Sasuke esperó.

- ¿Cómo subiste hasta aquí?

El Uchiha bajó la cabeza, resignado.

- Con la llave que está detrás del cuadro de las flores.

Sakura asintió, recordando la llave que ella siempre guardaba allí. Luego volvió a mirar a su acompañante. ¿Cómo era que sabía que esa llave se encontraba allí? Antes de poder preguntar, el moreno se acercó a ella.

- Sé que me ves como un desconocido… lo último que quiero es asustarte… así que… adiós – se despidió, para después comenzar a caminar con paso lento hasta la puerta.

La pelirosa pensó lo sucedido por un momento. Y torció la boca en un gesto pensativo.

- Espera – dijo con voz decidida.

Sasuke sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente. ¿Acaso ella… podría ser que ella hubiera recordado quien era?

Se giró con la mirada llena de esperanza y fijó su oscura vista en los jades de la muchacha que tenía frente.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó con una mota de emoción en la voz.

La mujer pareció dudar en lo que quería decir, exaltando aún mas los sentimientos de Sasuke.

- La llave. Dámela. – replicó ella.

Todas las esperanzas de él se fueron a la basura tras esas tres palabras. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y caminó hacia ella para poner en su mano la pequeña llave.

Al quedar frente a frente, Sakura pasó saliva. Eso ojos oscuros… ese cabello. Le resultaba tan familiar… ¿habría sido solo un sueño?

- ¿De donde te conozco? – quiso saber con vos suave.

El pelinegro sonrió de costado.

- De tus sueños… tal vez.

Tomó la llave que él le ofrecía y rozó su mano en el acto. Cerró los ojos y una película de recuerdos invadió su mente. Observó nuevamente a su acompañante y frunció los labios.

- Todo… no fue un sueño, ¿verdad?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

- No, no lo fue…

Y, sin preguntar o pensar antes, sujetó su mano y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Por fin, podía besarla. Y mostrarle que nada había sido un sueño. Que era real. Que él era real. Y que estaba allí para ella, y que no quería irse a ningún lado. Al menos, no sin ella.

Al separarse, Sakura levantó su mano izquierda y la posicionó en la mejilla de él.

- Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha… ya recuerdo… yo… te amo… en mis sueños, o… no se en donde, pero… te amo.

El moreno sonrió y la levantó de la cintura para darle dos vueltas.

- Mi Sakura, también te amo – y tras eso, volvió a besarla, esta vez siendo correspondido por ella.

Ahora podía decir que su vida estaba llena. Y todo gracias a esa extraña aventura y de haber conocido a ese fantasma que le había cambiado la vida. Bien podría haber tomado todos esos sucesos como algo que no fueran cierto. Pero Él, había optado tomar la entrada de Sakura a su vida como algo extravagante que había cambiado su rumbo. Había decidido ayudarla Como Si Fuera Cierto la posibilidad de que un espíritu pudiera entrar en su vida.

Pero allí, con Sakura en sus brazos, besándola, no podía estar _más_ feliz de que todo eso le hubiera pasado a él. Y de que eso le hubiera pasado como si fuera algo más de la vida, como si fuera otra forma de conocer al amor de tu vida, _Como Si Fuera Cierto_.

* * *

**Este capitulo final es tan cortito, pero creo que abarca todo lo que me faltaba de este fic (:**

**Espero que no me maten por haber tardado tanto, pero aquí esta: el final de esta historia (:**

**No me queda nada más que decir gracias a todos los que siguieron este fic, que comentaron y lo agregaron a sus favoritos. **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS! (:**

**Nos leemos en mi próxima historia, besos enormes a todos. (L) ****Los Amoo**** (L)**

**Hikari x Takeru**


End file.
